The Bond
by skullfire98
Summary: What would happen if Damon confessed his love on the masquerade night? What about Stefan and Katherine caught kissing? Who is Elijah? Find out  P
1. Chapter 1

AN- I don't own nothing, not even Damon Salvatore. I only take the characters on a ride in my mind...

This is my first multi chapter fic. I will update regularly on a schedule. I am disabled and cant promise that I will always give the updates but hopefully I will. I plan on updating every Friday. I may update to give you guys a treat so keep your fingers crossed. This is a Delena fic and maybe a Stef/Kat one too. I don't know.

Happens during the episode MASQUERADE (2X7) when Elena is outside the Lockwood Mansion.

**Chapter 1,**

I was standing at the lake in front of the Lock Wood mansion. A lot had happened, Katherine's witch had bonded us so that any pain to Katherine meant pain to me. My arms were bleeding, they hurt like hell but I didn't want to worry Jer, Bonnie and Damon and Stef. Stefan; The guy who was reluctant to kill Katherine, my boyfriend. I didn't know. And what about Damon? My head was spinning, I sat down.

After a few minutes Damon came,

"Hey. How are you?" He asked,

"I've been better. You?" I said as he sat down next to me,

"Hmm... I am okay." He said,

"Thanks Damon." I said softly, looking into his icy blue eyes, eyes that you could be lost in forever. His stare on me remain fixed before his lips quirked into a smile,

"Welcome... Ele... Nothing." he said before stopping,

"What is it?" I asked,

"... God your beautiful." He said and I cocked an eyebrow,

"I am here in my blood stained pajamas with a sleepy face?" I said and we both laughed,

"Look Elena I need to tell you something." He said seriously and I felt my heart drop,

"Damon lets not..." I said before he placed his hand on my lips.

"Elena just listen... I love you. You deserve better than Stefan, I know that he is still hung up on Katherine and thats how its always gonna be, you're what I want and I know that some where deep down that heart of yours you love me too, don't fight it Elena. Please, just please give me a chance." Damon said to me, I was dumbfounded what was I going to do? Damon? Stefan? My heart said yes, it wanted to scream 'I love you too' but my brain it said, Stefan. Stefan. Stef. Ste. St. S. D. Damon. Damon and Damon.

"I... I... love you too." A voice said before recognizing it was my own, Damon smiled, He reached to kiss me but I stopped him, I could sense his confusion,

"Wha... Why?" He asked quizzically,

"Damon, I am not Katherine, we need to tell Stefan." I said,

"He's inside the Lockwood mansion with Katherine, lets go." He said,

"Um... Damon unless you noticed, this is a masquerade, and I am in my PJ's with a blood stain on my shoulder." I said,

"And I am a vampire with super fast, human eye blurring speed. Hold on tight gorgeous." He said as we zipped across the lake, to the mansion and inside, I was not afraid of Katherine, not anymore. The only thing I was afraid of was Stefan, how had I hurt him, would he forgive me? Forgive Damon? I was a horrible person,

When we stepped into the room my jaw dropped open as I saw Stefan and Katherine making out on the red sofa,

"I love you too Katherine..." Stefan said, my stomach lurched, I glanced to my right to see a look on Damon I had never seen, it was anger and disgust all rolled up into one. Finally Stefan sensed something, he turned and I could see his surprise to see me, his face which usually had a cool and calm demeanor about it was now filled with guilt and sorrow,

"This party just got a whole lot better." Katherine smirked,

"Elena... I am so..." Stefan said,

"Don't. Just don't. Damon lets go." She said,

"You know what really disgusts me, I just told Elena I loved her, and she was hesitant because before being with me she wanted to tell you about it and you, you, the first chance you get you betray her and whore yourself onto the same bitch that ruined our life and has been ruining our life for a hundred and sixty one years. So I hope your happy brother, Katherine just defined who you are, as a brother, as a boyfriend and especially as a man." Damon shouted as we left the party.

Before leaving Katherine zipped to me,

"Oh and BTW, Elena is in grave danger." She said.

We stormed past the shouts and laughs of the party and I noticed in the hustle that Damon had taken of his suit jacket and put it on me, On the way we saw Caroline,

"Elena, give me your car keys." Damon spoke softly as I handed him the keys to my car,

"Caroline, I wont be able to drop you home, here take Elena's car." He said,

"Okay." She said and went away. Something was up. Definitely.

We reached Damon's Blue Chevrolet Camaro 1967 model, his treasured baby as he had said. He opened the door for me and I sat down and in a flash he was beside me,

"I can't believe Stefan would do this, and I know, I know I am such a hypocrite I am just as bad as him." I began tears welling up in my eyes, Damon placed his hand over mine,

"Your not Elena, you waited. You didn't cheat on him. He did. You don't deserve someone like him, he has no control. He was the one reluctant to kill her and now you know why. I'm just glad we got there when we did. Knowing the new Stefan he wouldn't have told you. Don't cry, please Elena don't cry. It makes me wanna stake him so bad..." Damon began his eyes getting that scary look that sent shivers down my spine,

"No. Damon don't." I said,

"I'm taking you home now." He said,

"Could you stay with me?" I asked as we got out of the car and made our way to the house,

"Of course." He said smiling,

As we stepped on the porch he stopped and turned to look at me,

"You know at the founders day, I tried to kiss you. But it failed, and I don't only mean your Aunt interrupting but I mean it wasn't you." He said, his icy blue eyes gazing at me,

"You could try again, I am not Katherine." I replied,

"You aren't. You make me do good. You know I came into this town wanting to destroy it, Now more than anything I want to protect it. How does that happen Elena? I'm not a hero Elena, I don't do good, its not in me." He said,

"It is Damon, it always was." I replied.

"No, its only reserved for you. And Bonnie, even though she has every reason to hate me, yet she still helped Stefan to save me." He said surprised,

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked,

"Because she did it for you, Which means that somewhere along the way, You decided that I was worth saving, and I wanted to thank you for that." He said,

"Your the one who saved me Damon..." Was all I could say before Damon reached forward and kissed me, the kiss felt like the most wonderful and right thing in the world, it was what it was supposed to be- finally. Damon pulled me into a tight embrace and we just stood there for a moment taking it all in.

Finally we opened the door and went inside to find Alaric pacing back and forth in the living room,

"Elena, oh my god are you okay?" Aunt Jenna said from the couch,

"Elena? You okay?" Alaric said,

"Um... Yeah I am fine." I said,

"Where the hell have you been Elena? We've been worried sick!" Aunt Jenna said,

"i just needed to clear my head." I lied,

"I heard about your break up with Stefan, I like your jacket Elena. Oh and Damon you can stop hiding." She said noticing Damon's suit jacket on me,

"Look I really don't want to talk about it, I'm gonna head upstairs for bed." I said and both Alaric and Aunt Jenna nodded,

"You go, I'll be up in a sec." Damon whispered as I nodded and went up.

I carefully took of Damon's coat hoping I hadn't stained it, yep it was fine. I placed it carefully on the sofa and took out another shirt to change in, I went in the washroom and splashed water on my face a couple of times, I removed the blood stained shirt and put it in a basket of water and clothing cleaner, I'd deal with it tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2,**

I came out of the washroom to find Damon drinking a glass of Scotch,

"Hey, I forgot to ask, do vampires get drunk?" I found myself curiously asking,

"Yes, we can. Alcohol is still intoxicating, though we don't barf later." He said smiling as I laughed,

Damon put down the glass on the table and guided me to sit on the bed next to him,

"I don't want to rush things with us Damon." I said,

"Its okay, we'll take it one day at a time, one step at a time. I wont mess this up Elena, I just wont." He said adamantly,

"Someones coming, I am in the bathroom." Damon said as I nodded, there was a knock on the door,

"Elena, its Alaric." Alaric said,

"Uh.. Come in." I said and Alaric came in,

"Jenna wanted to make sure you were okay." He said,

"You mean if I still was here." I said,

"Look she just loves you, and she really is confused, she knows that you and Stefan were on a break but she then she you know... heard you guys, and now your with Damon and you know how she feels about him. And I also want to make sure your fine. I hope you didn't get hurt." He said,

"Yeah, thanks. I'll talk to her. I'll explain I promise, I just want to sleep on it and thanks Alaric." I said as he nodded and went away closing the door,

"Why do I feel like a high school teenage boy?" Damon said stepping out of the wash room as I laughed at his obvious comment,

"Because you didn't want to face the wrath of Jenna?" I said,

"True, I swear that woman gave me my first gray hair." He said and I laughed,

"Hey Damon, what age were you when you were... turned?" I asked,

"I was 20 years old. But on December 8th I will be 166 years old." He said,

"Wow." I said,

"Yeah. Time has served me well." He said.

Just then my phone rang, it was Stefan, calling for the seventh time, I ignored his call and put my phone on silent.

"Come on, lets sleep." Damon said as I raised an eyebrow,

"I promise I'll behave." He added over dramatically as I placed my head on his arms as sleep took over me.

Damon's POV;

She looked so beautiful sleeping that way. If she hadn't stopped I was sure I'd kill both Katherine and Stefan, maybe I could put them both in the tomb. Maybe I would. But for now I needed to keep a close eye on Elena, I took out the phone and texted Alaric,

_**Need to talk now. Meet me outside your house- Damon**_

_**What the hell? I'm sleeping- Alaric**_

_**Its important- Damon**_

_**Fine, whatever I'll be there in a minute- Alaric**_

I glanced at the sleeping Elena next to me and kissed her on the head and carefully got up not wanting to disturb her, Exited from her bedroom window, and waited at the front of the house.

After a few seconds Alaric opened the door and came outside dressed in a robe- someone had a good night tonight,

"What the hell Damon? Its late and I have a hot girlfriend in bed." He grumbled,

"Listen, Katherine and Stefan are together, I reckon you, me and Elena will be safe for a while- a few months at best. But I just know this isn't why Katherine came. I need to keep an eye on Elena, how can I do that when she's in school?" I asked Alaric who was listening intently,

"Wow, Stefan's stupid." He said,

"Oh my god and the winner for announcing the obvious is... Alaric Saltzman." I said in a melodramatic way as Alaric sighed,

"Look, you can't become a high school student as people think your older. But you can get a teaching job." He said,

"Okay, go on I'm listening." I said,

"Look, Elena has History everyday, so I'll keep an eye on her till then. She also has English everyday, so lets say if the English teacher quit and you applied for a job there you could keep an eye on things." He said,

"Okay... Done." I said,

"Damon, please don't kill the current teacher okay?" He said as I laughed,

"You know me well..." I said as he laughed.

I went upstairs into Elena's bedroom and grabbed my coat, I had to get that job right away.

Elena's POV;

The sound of the alarm woke me up with a jolt, it was six thirty, I took a nice warm bath as I had woken up early. I put on a lose t-shirt and leather jeans and a leather jacket- _hey if Katherine can pull of the leather look, damn it so can I_. After changing I grabbed my backpack and checked my cell phone, the first one from Bonnie,

_**Hey listen, how about you, me and Caroline do something this Saturday?- Bonnie.**_

_**Yeah sure it'll be fun.- Elena**_

The second one was from Damon;

_**Hey gorgeous, see you in school- Damon**_

_**School? Don't tell me your gonna pretend to be a high school student as well?- Elena**_

_**Nah, something even better! Now Elena, its a surprise.- Damon**_

I smiled, never a dull moment with Damon Salvatore. There was a knock on the door,

"Come in." I said as Jeremy peeked in,

"Hey, Aunt Jenna's making pancakes, come on down." He said smiling as I raised an eyebrow,

"Pancakes?" I said,

"I told her we'd be fine with cereal, but she insisted on a family breakfast." He said as I laughed.

"Damn it!" We heard Aunt Jenna say as we both laughed entering the kitchen.

"Morning Aunt Jenna!" I exclaimed as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning Elena, I see I'm cool enough to talk to now..." She said dripping with sarcasm,

"Come on gimme a break Aunt..." I said,

"We should talk." Aunt Jenna said quietly,

"And thats my cue, I have to go I have to do... something." Jeremy said and left, traitor. I knew I'd been setup by Jer and Aunt Jenna... GREAT.

"So, how are things, Elena talk to me. Tell me." She said and I finally couldn't control it,

"At the masquerade, Damon told me he loved me and I told him that I felt the same way, he was about to kiss me when I told him that I wouldn't. Not until Stefan knew. We went to find Stefan and I found him- completely sober... cheating on me with his ex Jenna, thats what happened." I said,

"Oh Honey, I am so sorry... Stefan's a jerk. But Damon? Are you sure? I mean Elena look I know boys like Damon, they are mean, insensitive and they are bad. I..." She began before I cut her off,

"Damon is not Logan Aunt Jenna, he's not. And besides I told you we're gonna take things slow, no rush. I just know one thing... Damon and I are gonna happen." I said,

"Your right... Ooh and um... Alaric is going to be staying over a lot more." Jenna said,

"Oooooooooh! Alaric and you make such a cute couple!" I said as I saw my aunt blush like a school girl.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I don't own nothing, not even Damon Salvatore. I only take the characters on a ride in my mind...

**Chapter 3,**

I reached school and met up with Bonnie and Caroline,

"Hey Bonnie, thanks again for your help." I told my friend,

"Hey no problem.'' She said smiling,

"So whats up with you and Stefan?" Car asked,

"Um..." I tattled,

"Spill it Gilbert." Bonnie said,

"At the masquerade, Damon told me he loved me and I told him that I felt the same way, he was about to kiss me when I told him that I wouldn't. Not until Stefan knew. We went to find Stefan and I found him kissing Katherine... I pretty much stormed out." I said,

"Wow." Bonnie said,

"Stefan is a jerk." Bonnie said,

"So what about you and Damon?" Caroline asked,

"I told him that I want to wait, and even then take things slow. I need to prove to myself that I am not Katherine." I said,

"Oh honey, you are sooooooo not Katherine." Caroline said

"So what do we have first?" I asked trying to change the subject,

"English, and I hear that we have a substitute, apparently Mr. Mille is on vacation." Caroline said as we made our way into class and took a seat,

After the final bell, I was in the back reading the last few pages of Romeo and Juliet when I saw someone tapping on my desk trying to get my attention, I looked up and was literally shocked to see Damon. Yes Damon Salvator standing in a suit, (looking like a sexy eternal stud) looking at me,

"Miss...?" He said playing the dumb card,

"Elena, Elena Gilbert." I said,

"Miss Gilbert, I hope you have read the whole play at home?" He asked,

"Yes I have." I replied, I was in no mood to say, 'yes sir' to that man. He smiled and walked as I was left to gawk, I mean he is good looking...

Caroline and Bonnie were giving me the, 'WTF' stare and i shrugged helplessly. Damon walked to the blackboard and said,

"Good morning guys. I am your new English literature teacher because Mr Mille is on leave. My name is Damon Salvatore. Now I know that we will be reading Romeo and Juliet, _**Romeo and Juliet**_ is a tragedy written early in the career of playwright William Shakespeare about two young "star-cross'd lovers" whose deaths ultimately unite their feuding families. It was among Shakespeare's most popular archetypal stories of young, teenage lovers. One of my favorite quotes from the play is, _**Act II, Sc. II**_ For stony limits cannot hold love out." He said making me blush,

"What about you Miss Gilbert, which quote do you like?" He asked making people turn towards me... ass.

"Uh... I always liked Is love a tender thing? It is too rough,

_Too rude, too boist'rous; and it pricks like thorn." I said,_

"_Do you believe that?" He said,_

"_Pardon?" I asked,_

"_You have a whole play full of wonderful quotes and you pick that one, do you really think love is like that?" He asked,_

"_Can I change my answer then?" I said as a few people snickered,_

"_Of course." He exclaimed,_

"_How about, _Did my heart love till now?

Forswear it, sight!

For I ne'er saw true beauty

till this night!" I said and some people clapped at my dramatic acting even Damon.

"Can anyone some this story up in a few lines?" Damon said,

"Anyone... anyone? Well To me, it reminds that we are not in control of love. Love and obsession can completely consume and destroy, all the while we are lured along by our own burning desire. Every character is unique. Like your thoughts, experiences and conflicts within yourself. Do not listen to the people who tell you to see them as "fictional creation in a stage drama", treat them as fellow men.

Romeo, the love drunk neighbour, son of a wealthy family who is not allowed to be with his love because their two families are enemies. The strong Mercutio is killed because of a long-lasting fight he has to continue. Lady Capulet and her less-familiar relationship to her own daughter.

A real stage drama is based on its fate. Like Aristotle said, every hero has a fatal flaw. And every real hero of a tragedy has to go through this. He struggles with his fatal flaw and the developing circumstances. "Personal defect" which sleeps within the hero the whole time breaks out at the play's climax, which leads to the tragedy. A real tragedy is always based on the fate of its hero. I do not want to hear anything about a peaceful ending.

Romeo is led by his love to Juliet, he climbs the enemy's walls and has no doubt that he will not have her in the end. He is the tragic hero who does not know that he is infected by the fight of his family. To satisfy his thirst for revenge he kills. This leads to the tragic end of the two lovers which could only be together in death. The whole long way was lead by their early clear-cut fate. The are forced to go a complex way of powerful influences.

Secondly, an important aspect is the language. In Shakespeare's puns you can see everything this play wants to scrutinise. Society, love, hate... The puns and the stylistic devices are used by Shakespeare to sharpen the dramatic irony.

Mercutio's dying pun, "Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man."

Shakespeare's play is based on true traditional ways to awake and affect the audience and every person, no matter what status. Follow his characters, who first show us how to think about ourselves and their statements given them by Shakespeare himself and you will find the true meaning of this play and the circumstances of the time it was written in." He said,

I got a text from Bonnie,

_**Your paying attention, =p- B**_

_**Come on B, he put me on the hot seat- E**_

_**Well I can't believe how he managed to make this play interesting- B**_

And before I could reply my phone was in Damon's hands,

"Miss Gilbert, I am confiscating your phone." He announced,

"I don't believe substitutes can confiscate phones Mr. Salvatore." I replied tartly,

"Ah but they can, and they can also give you detention. Which by the way I'm giving you." He said with a smirk.

Great! Woohoo! Detention... and with Damon.

The rest of the day went by as a snore. But finally the bell for home time rang.

"Hey, you got detention, where you going?" Bonnie asked as we stepped out of Biology class,

"I'm gonna run to my car to grab a book. Don't want to suffer the wrath of Mr. Salvatore." I said rolling my eyes as Bonnie laughed.

I had a couple of minutes before I had to go to detention so I went to my car to get a book I was reading, I had the book in my hand before someone grabbed me from behind,

"Aaaah... Oof." I screamed before that person knocked me hard and I blacked out...


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Okay so I was probably gonna update this chapter next week but your reviews and subscriptions made me write more. So this week I updated thrice. Now next week you'll get another chapter, actually you know what I'll push in two chapters one on thursday which is the 17th of Feb and one on Friday. SO... Please guys review and PM me your questions and suggestions. But please, please, please do review. Please! I'd like to give a shout out to Christine Dear for her kind words. I try to reply to every review so please Review =P

**Chapter 4,**

Damon's POV;

English period went great, It was fun to make Elena blush infront of the whole class. I knew I was gonna get Elena's pout face and she might be a teeny tiny bit angry but its so damn tempting.

Speaking of Elena why isn't she here for detention? I though to myself. Maybe she ditched me... Nah she wouldn't do that. After a few minutes I got really worried, I took out my cell and called Elena, her phone buzzed in my breast pocket.. Oh right! I had confiscated it.

I tried Bonnie and she picked up,

"Whats up?" Bonnie asked,

"Hi to you too. Where's Elena she totally ditched me?" I asked in a melodramatic tone,

"What? She isn't there?" She asked

"No, she's about an hour late." I said,

"She told me she was going to get a book from her car before heading to detention. Look Care and I are still in school, we'll all look around and see if we can find her." She said,

"Okay." I said and took off searching the school, everywhere in my super speed. I got really worried when I couldn't find her, where could she be? Where? I took of into the parking lot and saw Bonnie, Alaric and Caroline standing besides Elena's car,

"I couldn't find her." I said,

"Neither could we." Alaric and Bonnie said in unison,

"Alaric overheard us talking. He's helping." Bonnie added,

"But we found this." Alaric said holding up Elena's backpack.

"There was a struggle." I concluded while the others nodded.

"Yes." Alaric said,

"She was kidnapped." I said,

"What? Who?" Jeremy said coming up from behind.

"We think some son of a bitch kidnapped Elena." Caroline said,

"WHAT? ELENA? OH MY GOD, was it Katherine?" Jeremy asked,

"No, Katherine's with Stefan, but... OH FUCK!" I said,

"What?" Bonnie asked,

"Before leaving Katherine at the masquerade, she said that Elena's in danger." I said,

"What should we do now?" Jeremy said,

"Lets call Stefan here, my weapons are here." Alaric said,

"I'll go and get my grimoire, meet you in... 15 minutes." Bonnie said,

"Okay. I am calling Stefan." I said and flipped open my phone and dialed Stephan's no,

"Brother." He said,

"Stefan, you need to come to the school NOW" I said,

"What why?" He said,

"Come back to bed babe!" I heard Katherine say,

"Elena's been kidnapped. Come now please." I said,

"What? Ok, I'll come." He said,

"No not my..." Katherine pouted before I hung up.

Elena's POV;

I groggily opened my eyes to a deserted mansion, I heard voices,

"Look Elijah wants her, we have her and we need his trust. So we give him the doppelgänger." I heard a mans voice pound in my ears, I was groggy. Dazed. Sleepy. Where was I? What had happened?

Then it all seemed to come back, a man had drugged me and taken me here. But why? Why me? I looked at my surroundings, it was an old, run down building with no electricity and candles all around. The floors were run down and overall it looked as a good place for a kidnap/kill/ransom, take your pick. I thought bitterly,

"Can I have a taste of her Rose?" The guy asked. I didn't like this guy,

"No. Trevor keep control." Rose said,

"Buzz kill." He replied.

"You shouldn't hide like that little girl, vampires don't like eavesdroppers, we may take offense and kill you now." She said a little loudly,

"I know from what I heard that you wont kill me." I said scornfully,

"What makes you think we can't beat the crap out of you. Feed you some of our blood and repeat the process till we see fit?" Trevor said,

"Trevor!" Rose said with a sharp edge to her voice.

"Made her quiet didn't I?" Trevor said,

"Whose Elijah?" I asked,

"Those two seconds were great." Trevor chuckled,

"Look, I'm already gonna die at least tell me who Elijah is?" I asked and Rose sighed,

"If it'll make you shut up. Elijah is an original vampire. He's like a vampire but multiply the powers by 10 and multiply the weakness by 0. He wants you. You are the Petrova doppelgänger, After Katherine meaning 500 hundred years later you were born. Now your blood and some other voodoo will be done by Klaus to break a curse." She said,

"He wants to use my blood and the moonstone to break the Sun and the moon curse set by the Shaman." I said,

"Well you know your history." She said,

"Whose Klaus? Is he more dangerous than the Elijah?" I asked,

"Elijah is like the easter bunny compared to Klaus." She said,

"Oh, so two of the oldest living vampires are after me. Great just fucking great." I murmured and Trevor laughed,

"So why can't the blood of Katherine be used?" I asked,

"Katerina?" She asked and I nodded,

"Well she's a vamp. She cleverly escaped when she had a chance." Rose said.

"Enough questions." Trevor said,

"I know this is bad time, but do you guys have something to drink?" I asked,

"Theres water on the counter." Rose said as I went and drank the water.

AN- Now I know this is a little shorter than usual but the next chapter has a lot of good stuff. I know I haven't got much of Delena but we are getting there, I just don't wanna push things. Oh and guys there's a new story up called His betrayal and another one called, The truth- Compulsion... Do check it out it.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- So I have a treat for you guys, a new chapter! Just because your awesome and I crossed my first 10 reviews. So here you go. I'm a little unsure when I'll post the next chapter.  
Oh and do check out my two new one shots, 'His betrayal...' and 'The truth: Compulsion' both Delena fics.  
I don't own anything, not even Damon. (As much as I want to)  
Oh and by the way this chapter has some serious edits in it.

Chapter 5,

Damon's POV;  
We gathered in the history class, me, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Stefan came in,

"Katherine didn't come?" I asked sarcastically,

"No." Stefan stated.

"What!" I exclaimed,

"Look we'll talk about this AFTER we find Elena. Okay?" He said,

"Okay! We'll find out why you locked up the woman you love after we save the woman I love and you supposedly loved." I said sarcastically and in an instant I found myself pinned up against the wall with Stefan staring at me in his 'vampire' face.

"Don't you ever question my love for Elena. Do you understand me?" He said,

"Stefan!" Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric said and with a burst of energy I free'd one of my arms and punch my brother straight in the face as he staggers to the ground,

"A) Don't ever gang up on me again. And B) We all know how faithful and loyal your love to Elena WAS." I said,

"Guys stop! Okay we need to find Elena, Stefan will you help?" Bonnie asked as Stefan stood up with Alaric's help,

"Yes I want to help." He said,

"Damon?" Bonnie looked at me quizzically,

"Yes of course I wanna help." I said,

"Good. But we need to work together. Now, I have a spell in mind but it requires no negative energy for it to work." Bonnie said and I nodded,

"I'm sorry Damon." Stefan said,

"I.. I'm sorry as well." I said, not because I was sorry but because I couldn't risk anything getting fucked up for Elena,

"Bon, what do you have in mind?" Caroline asked,

"Well, I'm gonna do two spells, a locator spell. For that I will need two things, a map and Jeremy's blood. Because Elena and Jer are blood related emotionally and they are cousins it will work out. Secondly I'll do a spell to send Elena a message. That will require... um one sec let me check... Ah here we go, that'll require about ten scented candles, Elena's hairbrush and a photo of Elena." The witch said as I nodded.

"Here's the map." Alaric said handing Bonnie the map of Mystic falls, Bonnie nodded and then she handed Jeremy a knife while she lay the map on the table,

"Wait. Now I'm gonna start saying some words, cut your hand. When I say the words you drip the blood on the map, just a little. Got it?" She said,

"Yeah." He replied, Bonnie began chanting as Jeremy cut his hand and dropped blood on the map, I glanced over at Stefan who was looking at the blood like an addict staring at heroine.

The lights flickered and there as a gush of air and slowly the drop of blood moved to one particular place on the map and stayed there. Bonnie opened her eyes and was very still, I glanced over the map and saw the place was Reidsville which was a couple hundred miles from here and about a 2 hour drive.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you okay?" Jeremy said to Bonnie.

"Yeah, I am fine." She said as she focused on the next spell,

"I am going to Reidsville." I said,

"Not so fast. I am coming too." Stefan said.

Elena's POV;  
I was sitting on the couch waiting to be handed over to Elijah. What could I have done? Nothing. Absolutely nothing when suddenly this piece of paper appeared before me, "Damon and Stefan are coming- B" I sighed in relief. I was happy and I began to wait.

Wait. And wait, and wait.

After what seemed like hours I heard talking, then Rose was here along with a tall, brown haired man with green eyes,

"The doppelgänger, I'm Elijah." He said with a smile,

"Um... Mi... Mister Elijah. I am very sorry... for what I... did. It was wrong for me to deceive you and I beg for your mercy." Trevor said trembling.

"Hmm... What you did was wrong. Forgive or not? Hmmm.. I never forgive." He said and in a flash Trevor's was separated from his shoulders, I gasped and Rose broke down in tears.

"Rose, leave now. Before I kill you." He said and after one last look at Trev she fled. Now Elijah turned to me,

"Lets talk." He said,

"Whats to talk? Your just gonna hand me to Klaus to die." I replied sourly, as Elijah quirked his eyebrows,

"Ah! So you know. But I don't want to kill you, or any of your friends." He said,

"What do you mean? Isn't that why your here?" I asked,

"I'm here because I want to have a deal with you." He said,

"Deal?" I said quizzically, I didn't understand. Why?  
"Because Klaus's obsession to break the curse is getting very annoying. He's very paranoid and only trust people is his close cabinet." He said,

"Including you." I said.

"No. Not anymore. I have observed you through out the year Elena, from your accident to your academic life, your family, your infatuations. I know who you care dearly about. And I know it would be a shame to lose any of them." He said without any emotion.

"So what do you want?" I asked,

"I know from observation that the Salvatore's are going to do everything to save you. Thats good. I also know that a Bennet witch has helped them locate you. I know they will be here. So with that being said Elena, I want you to stay put. I know you'll sacrifice yourself if there's a threat to your circle so I offer them my protection. I also have my own witches, yours and mine train. And then when they are bonded and trained and ready, we strike at Klaus." He said,

"In other words you hand me over to him, make Bonnie and your witches do some spells to weaken them and hope to get lucky so you can kill him?" I said and suddenly Elijah was very near to me,

"I don't need hope foolish being, I am certain." He said and suddenly there was a flash all around the house.

Damon and Stefan.

"Tell them, I'm not a patient man." He said,

"Damon, Stefan. It's okay. He isn't here to hurt me." I said and Damon was instantly by my side followed by Stefan,

"What? Then who kid..." Damon started before Elijah cut in,  
"The deals simple Elena, I protect your friends, you stay put. Our witches train and then we kill Klaus." He said,

"Wait... Hold the phone. What's he talking about?" Damon said tartly,

"Whats going on Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Ms. Gilbert and I are negotiating, word gets out that the doppelgänger is alive no one will be that gracious." He said,

"Damon, Stefan, Elijah's right. He's the best chance. But what happens if anything goes wrong? I get killed by Klaus or one of my friends do?" I asked,

"Your friends wont, I have taken care of that spell. You however, you'll need vampire blood in you all the time then. I'll offer you mine." Elijah said,

"Wait what difference does your blood make?" Stefan asked,

"My blood is older, stronger and is the blood of an original. You'll become one then." Elijah said and I tried hard not to wince.

"But I'll try to keep you alive." He said.

"Why are you so openly giving all the info, aren't you supposed to be cryptic or something?" Damon said,

"Lets just say I want Klaus dead and that I know Miss Gilbert more than you think." He said,

"Deal then." I said,

"Deal." He smiled before he vanished.

"Are you okay?" Stefan and Damon both asked after a few seconds,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I said,

"I'll, go check this place out." Stefan said.  
-


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Hey guys thanks for the positive feedback, I'd like to give a shout out to TwilightElena for her continuous support and reviews. Plus I have a new one shot up called Suicide, again a Delena fic. So please check it out. And do review. **Okay guys Id suggest you read chapter 5 again cause there are major changes that my beta (Jadealmasy) pointed out and I wrote it again.**

Also thanks to my beta girl Jadealmasy. Love you!

**Chapter 6,**

"Are you okay?" Damon asked,

"I am now." I replied as I hugged him tightly, And then he kissed me. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Lets go home." Damon said and I nodded.

"Wait, Damon can I talk to Stefan?" I said when I heard Stefan come down the steps,

"Huh?" He said,

"Okay, I'll give you some space." he said and went outside,

"Stef..." I said before he cut me off,

"Elena wait, I need to say this. I always loved you. I still love you. It's just that..." His voice trailed off trying to find the right words,

"You loved Katherine more." I finished simply for him,

"I thought I didn't. But..." He said,

"In a way your also like Katherine Stef, And I know that sounds harsh but all I want to know is why. Was our love nothing to you that the first chance you got you had your tongue down her throat? Was I like some disposable replacement till you got the real thing to you? I mean yeah I admit what I did was wrong. But I wanted to tell you, apologize, brood. I didn't cheat on you Stefan. Why couldn't you have waited?" I asked my voice tearing up,

"But you weren't Elena, I do love you. And I hate what I did to you." He said a single tear rolling down his face,

"I will always love you." he added,

"So what now?" I asked,

"Can we be friends? I know you will always hate me for what I did but I do love you." He said,

"Can we give it some time?" I asked,

"Yes. Thank you for understanding." He said as we both walked out and saw Damon leaning by the black car with Rose there,

"The house is clean." Stefan said.

"I'll meet you guys back at the boarding house." Rose said,

"Mind if I tag along?" Stefan said and she nodded. Rose and Stefan went and sped away in the black Pajero, I walked towards Damon.

"I'm sorry Damon." I said,

"For what?" He asked,

"I know you heard what I said to Stefan. I love you and I know you'd never treat me like a replacement, I just wanted to know why Stefan did that. I'm really really sorry..." I said as I broke down into tears. Damon pulled me close to him stroking my back,

"Its okay... Let it all out. Its okay." He said soothingly. He wiped my tears from the sleeve of his shirt,

"Thats a designer shirt." I said,

"Eh. I don't like it when you cry. And listen, you don't need to apologize for anything. Nothing matters anymore, just you and me okay?" He said and I nodded,

"I love you so much Damon." I said and he pulled me into a kiss that sent shiver down my spine, it was.. intense. The way his lips connected with mine, for a second I sensed his urgency as his hands fiddled around and suddenly he pulled away turning away,

"No. Don't hide from me." I said pulling his face towards me which showed his veins popped up and his fangs down, I leaned towards him and kissed him my tongue grazing his fangs and blood oozed out, I felt his hesitance,

"Its okay. I trust you." I said and I felt him suck a little at the blood,

"I love you so much Elena. Don't ever walk away on me." He said,

"I won't. Oh and Damon?" I said as we broke the kiss a little breathless,

"Hmm?" He asked,

"I love you so much. If you ever cheat on me I will stake you myself." I said as he grinned,

"Don't hold your breath on that one gorgeous, your stuck with me for a looooooong time." He said,

"I want to be stuck with you forever." I said and he frowned,

"We'll discuss this later." He said,

"Its gonna happen." I said,

"Well we'll see then." He said and we turned to go home.

Damon's POV

We got into the Camaro and hit the road, it was beginning to get dark,

"Hey are you okay?" I asked Elena,

"Yeah. I was just thinking why Elijah would offer me his blood for the Klaus thing." She replied,

"There are two reasons." I said quietly,

"What?" She asked

"One is that his blood can increase your strength and second..." I trailed off and Elena put her hand on mine,

"What is it Damon?" She asked,

"I think he might like you." I said and Elena laughed,

"Him? Like me? Thats not possible." She said,

"Why not Elena? Your young, beautiful, smart and why not." I said,

"Why not what?" She asked,

"Nothing." I said,

"Damon, I know something is on your mind. Just tell me." She said,

"Why are you with me? I don't deserve you. I can't give you a family... Why don't you just leave and avoid all the heart ache." I said my voice tearing up,

"Damon, the only reason I'd leave you was if you'd tell me that you don't love me, that you want to not talk to me or be with me. That..." She said but I cut her off with placing my lips on hers,

"I do love you. I could never go on without being with you. All I want to know is are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I'm positive." She replied.

AN- So I wrote an outtake for the bond called Lunch. Please review it, its a pure lemon story. My first try so sorry if it aint that good.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- So thanks for all your reviews. Thanks to Jadealmasy my beta and again I dont own the vampire diaries.

**Chapter 7,**

Elena's POV

We reached the boarding house and it was nine, I had asked Alaric to invite Jenna over, Damon and I had decided it was best if Jenna knew the situation, Everything.

We went in to find Jeremy and Bonnie waiting on the porch for me,

"Bonnie! Jer!" I said in excitement as I went and hugged them,

"Hey!" They said,

"I got your message." I said and Bonnie beamed at me, I entered the room to find Jenna, Stefan, Rose and Katherine there.

"Aunt Jenna?" I said looking at my aunt. I was surprised to see Katherine here.

"Elena! What is going on? I don't understand." She said and I motioned her to sit down and told her everything that happened this summer, to say that my Aunt was surprised would be an understatement,

"Oh my! Elena, I always knew that the Salvatore's were vampires but I never knew that the doppelgänger curse was true..." She said,

"Wait you knew?" I asked,

"I knew from Jonathan." She said,

"So what now?" She added,

"We wait for Elijah." I stated simply,

"I need some time to think about this." Jenna said and stood up to leave,

"I'm coming too." Alaric said,

"Bonnie and I are going to the grill." Jeremy said and left, leaving me, Stefan, Damon and Katherine.

"Ooh! So what do you want to do Elena? How about we exchange brothers." Katherine teased and I made a disgusted face,

"Katherine, we need to talk." Damon and I said,

"Bout what?" She asked her hand circling Stefan's chest,

"Klaus." I said,

"Well well well, what do I get in exchange for information?" She asked,

"Come on Katherine, they need the info." Stefan said,

"I know. And I can give it... Just not for free." She said smirking. "You know I got to know that you were the original doppelgänger, If Elijah finds out where you are you better hang on to your head." I said suddenly pissed off at Katherine, what fueled the fire was her cocky arrogant smirk,

"You certainly have the Petrova fire in you. 1490 in Bulgaria, I had a child- a daughter. My father thought it brought shame to their family so they disowned me I fled to England where I assimilated into English society but I was recognized as the Petrova doppelgänger by Trevor and Elijah. Trevor who had fallen in love with me helped me escape, they healed my wounds by giving me vampire blood and I hanged myself so I would turn. I ran ever since. I got back to Bulgaria and saw that Klaus had killed... no murdered my family in cold blood. Since 520 years I have been running. It's funny I came here to offer you, bonnie, the moonstone, first Mason and now Tyler and Caroline to break the curse. But... I'd rather kill Klaus then hand you over Elena." She said and for a second I saw a flash of emotion in her eyes but it went away,

"You cold heartless bit..." Damon said,

"Damon!" I exclaimed,

"She did what she had to do to survive, you cant blame her for that." I said,

"You really are something Elena, after all the things I did to you, here you are defending me. Do you pity me or do you generally care?" She asked,

"Believe it or not I do care. I care for you, knowing the fact that the first chance you'd get you'd kill me but I still care." I said solemnly,

"I hope Elena, that you survive. And for that you should ingest a vial of vampire blood every day. It will keep you strong, healthy and if someone kills you, you can transition." She said,

"Don't stretch it Katherine, someone might think you actually care." I said and everyone laughed.

Jeremy's POV

Bonnie and I headed for the grill. After sending Elena the message she had fainted and it had scared me to death- not because she was Elena's friend, but because I liked her.

"Bonnie, wait listen." I said to her,

"Yeah?" She said,

"Look, theres something you need to know." I said,

"What is it Jer?" She asked,

"I care for you. I mean I _really_ really care for you." I said,

"Jer.." She said impatiently,

"No, please don't act like this is one sided, like I am a kid crushing on his sisters friend Bon. I like you a lot. And I'm not a kid anymore." I said,

"What would Elena think?" She asked,

"Well for starters she'd know that at least I'm not with someone who does drugs or suck your blood or molts his skin to turn into a giant furry dog- cause trust me thats not appealing." I said and she laughed.

"I do like you Jer, and its more than friendship. But I really don't wanna mess up what we have so..." She said her voice trailing off,

"We can take things slow." I said,

"Really?" She asked,

"Yeah, I mean as long as you don't see some one else. Or is that too much to ask?" I said,

"No... No... Thats fair. So you still up for the grill?" I asked,

"Yeah for sure, I wanna learn how to play pool." I said,

"Great, we'll meet there." She said,

"Actually I came with you to the boarding house, my car is at home." I said apologetically,

"No probs." She said,

"Hey by the way, who is the new witch gonna be?" I said,

"I don't know, but it has to be powerful to break the curse. I'm guessing it will be a young person." She said,

"Why do you think that?" I asked,

"Because, they need either one experienced witch or two inexperienced ones. And from that perspective I think it would mean that." She said,

"Hmm, it does make sense." I said,

Jenna's POV

We made our way to the porch, me and Alaric,

"Alaric, is... is Elena safe? I mean whats going on, one minute she's with Stefan and the next Damon. And Elijah will... he... ki... kill her?" I said trembling with fear,

"Yes she is safe. Damon will make sure of that. You don't worry okay. Everything, is gonna be alright. Just trust me." He said looking into my eyes.

"Okay. Okay." I sighed and took a few deep breaths. It was all gonna be okay.

Alaric smiled sweetly at me,

"Close your eyes." He said and I closed mine, I felt him take a box out and open it. Then I felt something wrapped, tied? Around my neck. A necklace. Aww! But that wasn't all, I also felt him put something on my arm.

"Open them." He said simultaneously opening the door and leading me inside, I dashed to the mirror and gasped, it was a gorgeous .20 ct. t.w. Diamond Necklace In Sterling Silver with a spring ring clasp and a beautiful .15 ct. t.w. Diamond Bangle Bracelet In Sterling Silver to match it,

"Oh my god! Ric this is amazing, its soooooooo beautiful and expensive and beautiful. Thank you so much! But whats the occasion?" I asked before I kissed him,

"Well, I am glad you like it. Its for our one month anniversary." He said and I blushed,

"Oh I forgot, I had planned dinner and candles and chocolates and I was gonna by you a sexy pink shirt and we'd have wild hot sex. I totally forgot, I am such a bad girlfriend I am sorry." I said and Alaric smiled.

"No problem, and hey look on the bright side we can still have the wild hot sex." He winked as we both laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8,**

AN- Hey guys, how are you? I really love the show. But one thing I don't understand is the fact that the show is indeed called the 'VAMPIRE DIARIES' Yes the word diary is indeed there, and though I love everything about the show my this chapter is dedicated to the 'diary'. Yes you get an inside look of the minds of, Stefan, Damon, Elena and I thought of maybe even incorporating a Katherine diary but then thought the better of it, I mean she is KATHERINE. But I do think that she has a softer side. And I plan on slowly and gradually taking it out. But be patient. Please review.

Elena's POV

I looked at the figure lying naked next to me, Damon. My boyfriend, my love. Ah! How that term made my heart swoon. He was mine, and I was his. He looked so angelic, so peaceful. All was right in the world,

"Your'e staring." He said smirking as I rolled my eyes,

"I'm gazing." I said,

"Its creepy." He said still smirking and doing that eyebrow thing that made my legs weak,

"Its romantic." I said,

"Well thats to be expected I am a smoking hot guy." He said and I snorted,

"Your okay..." I said,

"Thats not what you said last night, now did you Elena. I think it was more like, 'Oh god Damon. Yes!' I already knew I was a god but you proved it." he said and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I huffed and turned my face away,

"Okay.. Okay... I'm sorry. You were the best I ever had." He said and I smiled, he thought I wasn't talking to him. Good!

"Come on Elena... Forgive me. I'll do anything you want." He said,

"I love you..." He added gently turning me around and pouting,

"Okay.. I cave in. Your just so cute. But for that anything... hmm, I'll have to think about that. By the way what day is it?" I asked,

"Its Saturday." He said,

"Well, I need to get some of my assignments done. A certain teacher gave me a whole assignment on summarizing act iv scene i of Romeo and Juliet in my own words. Plus I have to make a presentation on WWII and I have economics homework." I said,

"How about this, I drop you off at Jenna's so you can complete your work. I'll fix up things here, talk to Care and Tyler, and tonight I treat you like a princess, meal, warm bath, dessert." He said wiggling his eyebrow which made me laugh.

"Sounds great." I said.

Stefan's POV,

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are hazed right now, have been for a couple of days. It all started from the masquerade ball, Damon and I had a plan. A plan to kill Katherine. It wasn't a solid plan but after Lucy (Kats witch) helped us, killing Katherine would've been easy. _

_Damon went to check in with Elena and I was left with Katherine, I still remember the events like it just happened,_

_I stared into her eyes, _

"_You know, when Giuseppe shot you, I came back for you. You Stefan, I remember I bent down and said one day we'd be united. I said that I love you. But I had to go. And the only way we'd be together if I would solve one problem. I do love you Stefan. I have all of the time. From the minute you and I kissed at Roselyn and yours engagement party I fell in love with you. I always have and always will. Damon and Elena belong together, you and I belong together." She said._

_Those words they just captured me, entice me, mind you I wasn't compelled I just went with my heart. I always loved Katherine and I know this is wrong but my love for Elena was there or was it really? I know that I may have used her to extinguish the fire in my heart that Katherine left. But what could I do? I was helpless.. Should I tell Elena what I truly felt for her? No, she is happy and I cant do that to Elena the way Katherine did that to Damon. I will let her believe I loved her with ALL my heart and pray to god that she never finds out. Because then, then I'd never be able to face her. _

_After that Katherine and I bonded, we talked, we flirted, we kissed. It was a whole new repetition of 1864, only this time Kat was mine. When Elena got kidnapped I sensed worry in Katherine also. It was surprising, if Elena can bring that out of Katerina then she is a miracle worker._

_I have to go I can hear someone coming._

_Bye._

I closed my diary and saw that my brother Damon walked inside, I could sense Elena's scent all over him and I felt a pang of guilt,

"Brother what the hell are you doing?." I stated simply,

"Oooh! Saint Stefan said the H word." He said sarcastically,

"Come on Damon, quit joking whats up?" I asked,

"Since Katherine is gone to the blood bank and some other place to score a meal, and Elena is at home, I thought you could go and talk to Caroline." I said,

"Why me?" He said,

"Because she's your friend. Talk to her Stefan... pretty please?" Damon said in a requesting voice with 'puppy dog' eyes,

"Okay... Oh and Damon if you needed me out the house so much you could've just said so." I said knowingly as my brother smirked.

"Well now you know." He winked as I smiled,

"So how are things between you and Katherine?" He said as we made our way downstairs,

"Things are great. As they were- minus you. What about you? How are things between you and Elena?" I asked,

"Things between me and Elena are great, I love her in real, not use her to vanquish the fire of Katherine in my heart ." He said solemnly looking me dead in the eyes with a knowing smile.

"Uh..." I stammered trying to counter the truth,

"Don't sweat it Stefan, I'll only tell her if the situation get out of hand. Now I hope you and Katherine wouldn't mind lending me the house tonight." He said,

"Are you threatening me?" I asked in incredulity,

"Look, we all know I wont keep anything from Elena. I hope you don't expect me to do that. When she's better... I will tell her. But as far as tonight is concerned I ask as a favor." He said and I nodded in defeat.

"Okay. But let me tell her." I said,

"Look, I just want her to know the truth. I don't want her to suffer like I did because of Katherine. I will not let you lie to her." He said,

"Okay... Look I gotta go." I said and went away.

Damon's POV,

As soon as Stefan left I zipped upstairs to my bedroom, I looked around to see if anyone was there and no one was. I climbed on the stool and opened my 'removable' ceiling to get my leather bound diary. No one knew about it but me, I opened it to a new page,

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow! Today was a fucking weird day, well not all of it, it started out great because Elena was there. It was fun ;) . Things are going great between us. Its all a dream, and I never want to wake up. Never._

_I'd do anything for her, I mean I have gone through this all. I loved Katherine with all my heart, but after finding out that the 161 years I spent finding her, that she never really loved me and always loved Stefan was... heartbreaking. I felt as everything we had- no everything I thought we had was a lie. A big fat lie, i remember how much I had cried, lost myself..._

_And now I realize that Elena fell for a Katherine, hmph. Its a match made in heaven Stefan's and Katherine's. I don't know what to do? Should I tell her and break her heart? Or should I leave it and when she finds out she'll think I betrayed her. Maybe I should tell her tonight. Yes, after. After tonight I'll tell her._

_Anyways for tonight I have a whole night planned out, I am gonna be serving all- Italian dishes,_

_Cacciatore, meaning hunter in Italian. Its a meal prepared with tomatoes, onions, mushrooms, herbs, bell peppers and some wine. It is popularly made with rabbit or chicken but I make it with braised duck breast. _

_Along with that is Italian pancetta, a type of dried cures meat, like bacon. Its _

_basically pork belly that has been salt cures and spiced, (I use nutmeg, pepper, fennel, dried ground hot peppers and garlic)._

_For dessert I have Italian gelato ice cream._

_Oh! I almost forgot the recipe of my grand mama, its Tortellini in broth/brodo. Actually The difference between cappelletti, from Modena, and tortellini, from Bologna, lies in the stuffing: the shape is the same. _

_According to the Modenesi, cappelletti are shaped like hats. Giuseppe Cerri, whom the Bolognesi credit with the happy invention of the tortellino, instead claimed to have been inspired by a vision of Venus's navel. Much more fun! _

_What my grandmama did was Melt the butter in a large frying pan, add the turkey and the veal, and cook for about twenty minutes over a medium flame, sprinkling the meat with the wine. When the meat's done, remove it from the pan, leaving the drippings (turn the flame off). Mince the meat in along with the Mortadella and the prosciutto. _

_Return the meat mixture to the pan, along with the cheese, egg, and nutmeg. Mix thoroughly and check seasoning. _

_For the pasta, using 2 3/4 cups flour, 3 eggs, a pinch of salt, and, if need be, a spoonful of water, or buy several sheets of fresh store-made pasta. _

_Roll one of the pieces out till it's as thin as a dime and cut it into 1 1/2 inch squares with a serrated pasta wheel. Put a 1/2 teaspoon of filling on each square and fold the squares diagonally to make triangles, tamping them well so the filling won't come out while they're cooking. Wrap each triangle around your little finger, giving it a half twist, and stick the opposing corners together to make the tortellini. Set the finished tortellini on to rest on a lightly floured surface. When you're done with the first sheet, roll out the second and continue until the stuffing is used up. _

_Bring 1 1/2 quarts of _broth_ to a boil and gently cook the tortellini till they're done (the pasta should be al dente, about 5 minutes), and serve, with grated cheese. Each diner should get between 12 and 18 tortellini depending upon how big you made them, and this recipe will feed four. _

_Well diary thanks again for listening to me, you were the reason I survived my tragedies and you are my friend._

_Well gotta go prepare the food for 'Lena._

_Damon_

AN- Well how'd you guys like the diary version of the vampires? I hope it wasn't toooooooo detailed? Well firstly I love the amount of positive feedback I'm getting. Love you guys. Anyways the next chapter will be lengthier and has lemons ;)


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Thanks for the reviews, please do review and thanks to my beta Jadealmasy

**Chapter 9,**

Elena's POV,

Finally all my assignments were done! Completed, I loved it. I dressed for our date tonight, me and Damon. I was so excited! I decided on wearing a Whipstitched Leather Jacket, Reptile-Print Silk Blouse & Reptile-Print Laced Jeans, it was Gray leather. Sectioned construction with tonal whipstitching. Round neckline open front. Shoulder patches. Long sleeves with lace-up detail. Lace-up panels down back. Ruffled, asymmetric hem. Made in Italy.

Satisfied with my appearance I went to the living room,

"Aunt Jenna, I'm going out." I called and was shocked to see Alaric standing COMPLETELY naked with a sheepish Jenna,

"Uh... I'm naked. So do you want a Chunky bunny?" He said, holding a chocolate bar, blushed and went away,

"I am so sorry you had to see that." My aunt replied,

"Its okay. No problem... You... ah have fun. I'm going out." I said,

"On a date? Damon. Well you look gorgeous Elena." She said and I smiled,

"Thanks... Bye." I said and went into my car and sped away, I reached the Boarding house in a little while and rang the doorbell,

"Hey E..." Damon said before he stopped in his tracks making me worry. Alot.

"Damon? What is it? I overdid the dress didn't I?" I said,

"No! No, you just look really beautiful. Come in." He said smiling and I felt relieved. We made our way inside to the dining room and I was taken by the sweet and delicious aroma that was coming from the dining room.

"So what are we having?" I asked,

"Well, everything we are having except the wine of course is made by yours truly. And everything including the wine is Italian. I have made for us, Cacciatore, Italian pancetta, Tortellini in broth, gelato ice cream and Sangiovese di Romagna wine." He said,

"Okay, I only understood the Tortellini and ice cream part." I said sincerely as he laughed,

"It is old Italian food, you will love it. I assure you." He said. The table was beautiful, it up with the candles and good china and beautiful linens, it was just magnificent.

"Wow." I said and Damon smiled, I realized he had done a lot of work for me so after he set the table I gave him a passionate kiss,

"If I knew that cooking food would get this kinda reaction from you, I'd have done it ages ago." He said,

"Wow." I said after dinner, the food was really good. We were talking and laughing, as we made our way to the our lips touched. A spark went between us and we both shivered at the contact.

I sensed his vampire senses were going haywire at how soft our lips were. My body was tingling at how damn hot I felt in the middle of her thighs.

I pulled back and looked Damon in his eyes.

I knew he wanted to explore this more. All our pent up lust inside did all the talking.

I grabbed him and laid him back on the bed, straddling his waist. I kissed him, his tongue slipping inside my mouth as his hands ran up and down my body. He kissed me back, pulling at my bottom lip. I ground against him as he bit at my lip. I moaned in his mouth.

No words could be said between us as Damon took off my blouse and jacket, throwing it on the side. My hands struggled with his shirt and I ripped it from his body when it wouldn't come undone. His shaky fingers nervously pulled , my shorts down my firm thighs and tonged legs. I knew He couldn't believe that he was finally being able to have sex with me. He couldn't call it a fuck anymore.

It was making love. ...

We were both trying to catch our breaths.

"That was amazing."

Damon smiled cocky. His famous smirking appearing across his face. "I rocked your world so bad, you might not even make it through the night."

Elena laughed and rolled her eyes. That was the Damon that she knew...the Damon that she loved.

"Oh please." Elena playfully slapped his chest. "I rocked your world."

Damon's POV, Elena was peacefully sleeping, we had had a great time, but unfortunately I had to ruin it. I had to tell her. How? I didn't know, if I'd just tell her like that she might now believe me and I cant have that. The diary! I have to show it to her.

So I sneaked into Stefan's room. I found the 2010 edition of his diary and laughed at how gay it was, it was Pink! I mean come outta the closet Stef. Still snickering I took the diary to our room and saw Elena was awake,

"Hey. Where'd you go? I missed my pillow." She said pouting,

"Hey there gorgeous, look we have to talk." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Okay... Whats on your mind, are we okay?" She asked worriedly and I felt her heartbeat speed up.

"No, no, we're okay. I just... look, I wanted to give you sometime and thing to cheer up. I thought I'd tell you later, but I just cant hide things from you." I rambled and she took my hand,

"Look if you have something to say like you want to break up, then you should be worried. Other than that I can handle anything." She said and I felt relieved, relieved that I could tell her and relieved that she was just as afraid of us splitting as I was,

"Okay look, a few hours before you came, I found Stefan writing this. Then I confronted him about it and he agreed to it. I want you to read this." I said and handed her the diary.

I saw her read the diary and I also hovered over it.

_I always loved Katherine and I know this is wrong but my love for Elena was there or was it really? I know that I may have used her to extinguish the fire in my heart that Katherine left. But what could I do? I was helpless.. Should I tell Elena what I truly felt for her? No, she is happy and I cant do that to Elena the way Katherine did that to Damon. I will let her believe I loved her with ALL my heart and pray to god that she never finds out. Because then, then I'd never be able to face her. _

I saw her reading these lines again and again, reading them with so much anger it could have burnt the paper, I didn't know what to do, what did she want to do? Should I call Stefan? Should I pull her close, should I kill Stefan, should I go? I didn't know so I said the only to words that came to my mind,

"I'm sorry." I said,

"Its not your fault." She said hoarsely, she was angry and hurt.

"I shouldn't have..." I said before she cut me off,

"Its not your fault Damon. I just... now I know what my worth was. A fire extinguisher, a replacement, second best." She said,

"I... I felt the same way. When I found out that Katherine never loved me, she always loved Stefan. It felt as I was only used as a replacement or as a sex toy and most of all, second best. I think you should talk to him." I said opening up about my past,

"Can I do it tomorrow? Could you ask him to meet him at my house tomorrow night?" I asked,

"Ofcourse. I'll call him." I said and went to call Stefan. -


	10. Chapter 10

AN- Please review and thanks to Jadealmasy.

I don't own anything

**Chapter 10, **Bonnie's POV, Me and Jeremy had been hanging out a lot lately. A Lot, it was nice, I had known and grown up with Jeremy. He was about two years younger than me but was intellectually very mature. I liked that about him, he also cared a lot for me. I cared for him too. We had decided to take things slow. But I knew I was ready for the next step. It was the right thing to do.

I thought as I stepped into the Mystic Grill. I was meeting Jeremy at 2. I glanced at my clock, 1:15 pm. Oh well.

"Excuse me!" A man said as he bumped passed me and I felt a sudden rush, the same rush I had felt when Lucy... Oh shit.

"Uh..." I said not sure what to say, I turned to face the guy and saw that he was a tall, bald and handsome man, and apparently he was a witch.

"Hi I'm Luka Martin. This is my father, Martin." He said pointing to a man on the table.

"Hi I'm Bonnie Bennet. Nice to meet you." I said,

"A Bennet, as in Salem?" The man asked and I hesitated, I mean I wasn't _that_ open about my past but maybe these were the witches Elijah was talking about,

"Yes." I said and Luka's father smiled,

"Well it was nice meeting you guys." I said,

"Yes it was Miss Bennet." Mr. Smith said and I walked away,

"Bonnie." Luka said and I turned around to see him there,

"Yes?" I asked still a little dumbfounded, I mean he was very good looking.

"I'm sorry about my fathers... bluntness. He thinks that all us... people are family." He said,

"So your a witch too?" I asked,

"We'd prefer if you said warlocks. Witches sound a little... effeminate." He said and I smiled,

"So how do you handle it?" I asked motioning him to sit down.

"Well, my dad told me at a very young age and I practice a lot. A lot! What about you Miss Bennet?" He asked,

"Please, its Bonnie. Well my grams was a witch. She always told me that I was one. I just thought she was drunk. And in my defense she always was. My dad really banned talking about this and my mom and dad had divorced. Then certain things came up and I believed my grams." I said a little sad when thinking about grams, my only support.

"Hey I'm sorry." Luka said and I smiled,

"Its okay. But sometimes, without her, it gets very hard. Some spells give me..." I said deliberately trailing off as saying nosebleeds was embarrassing,

"Let me guess, nosebleeds and dizziness." He said,

"Yes. You get that too?" I said amazed,

"Of course Bonnie, I do practice but that comes with age." He said,

"Well its nice to know I'm not the only one." I said,

"Not by a long shot. You know if you want I mean if your comfortable we could practice. A witch and a warlock practicing together enhances their strength." He said,

"I'd like that." I said.

"So you're new here?" I asked,

"Yes my dad and I moved from New Orleans. He's a doctor and he's got his practice setup here so we moved. Its our first day here." He said,

"Big change huh? Hows the first day going?" I asked,

"It was going like a bore but I'm feeling really good now." He said and winked and I laughed. He was so cute. Luca smiled brightly making my heart flutter, No! Jeremy was your guy Bonnie get a grip.

"Yeah, I just creeped you out. I shouldn't have said that." Luka rambled,

"Um... Pardon?" I said,

"I asked you for our number, but then you just zoned out and I think now you think I'm a creepy guy but I'm not." He said and after a few seconds we both laughed,

"Here's my number." I said scribbling my number on a pen and paper I took out, We just sat there looking at each other when,

"Hey Bonnie!" I heard Jeremy's voice and I tore my gaze away from Luca. A feeling inside me knew that Jeremy wasn't angry, he was hurt. But what did I do?

Jeremy's POV, I was meeting Bonnie today at the grill. We had agreed to take things slow, and I was okay with it. I mean I like Bonnie, a lot. And I knew that I could fall for her very easily if that hadn't already happened.

I reached the bar at 1:45 and scanned around to see Bonnie sitting there with a man, a tall, dark and handsome guy and yes it made me angry... and then hurt. I stood there like an idiot seeing her laugh with him and then give her number to him? What the fuck? Bonnie couldn't... Could she? I saw the way they looked at each other,

"Hey Bonnie!" I heard a voice say before recognizing that it was my own, I saw her look away, no tear away from the guy and look at me startled. Yes that definitely hurt.

"Jeremy... Hi." She said quickly and I knew she sensed my jealousy,

"This is Luka Martin. He's new here, Luka this is my friend Jeremy." She said, friend? Well okay we weren't on _that_ road yet but... whatever.

"Hello." I said a little teeny tiny bit coldly making sure Bonnie knew I was pissed,

"Hey Jeremy nice to meet you. Well it was nice talking to you Bonnie, nice meeting you Jeremy. I have to go." He said,

"Bye." Bonnie said,

"Have a nice day." I said and he walked away.

"Okay look I know that you saw us, but Jer its not like that." She said,

"Its never like that Bon, you wanted to take it slow. Fine no problem, but that doesn't mean that you let someone flirt with you." I said,

"I wasn't flirting with him, He's a witch... a warlock, And I think he might be Elijah's witch." She said,

"Even so Bon, can you blame me for being at least a little jealous. I mean that guy is good looking, plus he's a witch and he can talk about mumbo jumbo and I don't know but I really like you Bonnie and I'm not gonna let some... warlock take you away from me." I said honestly to Bonnie,

"I like you too. And the reason I asked to meet you was because I wanted to tell you that I cant really take things slow, I wanna date you. Kiss you. I don't know... flirt with you at night." She said and I smiled, we stood there a second before I reached forward to kiss her, she didn't react badly or step away so I inched closer finally making contact with her lips. I felt her tense up but she relaxed into it and kissed me back.

Stefan's POV, Okay I have to admit, I was a little jealous of Damon's cooking skills. He had taken that from out mother, she was a great cook. But she scarcely cooked, My father Giuseppe, wouldn't stand it if a woman would cook and not the maid but we would savor the moments she cooked.

I reached Caroline's house in a few minutes, before ringing the bell I heard my phone ring,

"Hello?" I said,

"Hey Stefan. Its Katherine." Katherine said,

"Heyy." I said,

"Meet me tonight at the cottage behind your house. We'll have fun. Oh and bring food." She said,

"Blood or food?" I asked,

"I have blood, I've got bambi blood, bug blood, the real deal. You bring the food. Oh and chocolate and whipped cream is a must." She said and I smiled,

"Sure thing." I said and closed the phone. I knocked on the door twice before Caroline answered,

"Hey." I asked and she smiled,

"Hey Stef." She said,

"Can I come in?" I said and she nodded, we made our way to the living room and sat down.

"Tyler I'll call you back." She said and dropped the phone in her bag.

Caroline offered me a bag of chips and I politely declined,

"Its such a good thing vampires don't get fat." She said munching on some Pringles and I laughed,

"Care, on a serious note I'd like you to tell me everything that happened with Tyler." I said,

"Well, we talked, I didn't tell Tyler 'bout you guys. Before the full moon approached we found out about Mason's journal and vlog of his transitions. Tyler was very scared so I stayed with him and he's recovering. But I think there'll be a problem. He says that he thinks Mason is in a bad state and he's getting curious. Plus I like him and I want to explain things to him. Everything Stefan, including Elijah. 'Cause if the deal thing fails than Tyler's in it big time, I'm talking loads of trouble." She said and I listened knowing what she was saying was true,

"How about this, you tell Tyler that he should come to the boarding house tomorrow night, we'll call Alaric, Jer, Bonnie and Damon and Elena as well as myself and explain things to him." I said,

"Okay... So Stefan how are things between you and Elena?" She asked after a slight hesitation,

"We're friends." I stated,

"And you and Katherine?" She said,

"Are together. What about you and Tyler? And what about Matt?" I asked trying to steer the subject away from me,

"Well see, Matt and I are like over. I can't harm him and I know I will at some point. With Tyler its different, I don't have to pretend that I'm someone I'm not. I like that." She said and I smiled,

"Well then Caroline I wish you the best. I have to go... shop." I said and she laughed.

"Bye bye." She said as I went away.

Tyler's POV,"Hey Stef." I heard Caroline say,

"Tyler, I'll call you back." She said,

"Okay, bye." I said but I noticed she hadn't clicked her phone shut, my curiosity got the best of me and I listened in on the conversation.

"Its such a good thing vampires don't get fat." She said munching on some Pringles and Stefan laughed,

"Care, on a serious note I'd like you to tell me everything that happened with Tyler." I heard Stefan say,

"Well, we talked, I didn't tell Tyler 'bout you guys. Before the full moon approached we found out about Mason's journal and vlog of his transitions. Tyler was very scared so I stayed with him and he's recovering. But I think there'll be a problem. He says that he thinks Mason is in a bad state and he's getting curious. Plus I like him and I want to explain things to him. Everything Stefan, including Elijah. 'Cause if the deal thing fails than Tyler's in it big time, I'm talking loads of trouble." Caroline said, What did she mean? I was tempted to ask her but I decided to wait patiently. She wanted to tell me.

"How about this, you tell Tyler that he should come to the boarding house tomorrow night, we'll call Alaric, Jer, Bonnie and Damon and Elena as well as myself and explain things to him." Stefan said and I relaxed. I'd know tomorrow.

"Okay... So Stefan how are things between you and Elena?" Caroline asked. Katherine who?

"We're friends." Stefan said. Liar, what he meant was that he'd probably cheated on Elena and Elena being the 'nice' person she is had forgiven the wuss.

"And you and Katherine?" Care said,

"Are together. What about you and Tyler? And what about Matt?"He asked and I felt my heart rate quicken.

"Well see, Matt and I are like over. I can't harm him and I know I will at some point. With Tyler its different, I don't have to pretend that I'm someone I'm not. I like that." She said and I smiled. I felt the same about her. So I clicked the phone shut. -


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11,

AN- So I'm sorry if the quality of the chapters haven't been that good lately, its just that I have typhoid so I cant focus that much but I'll try to make up. Also I wanted to ask that should I skip a week or so to Elijah's masterplan or write it in a flow?

Thanks to the reviews and also my beta Jadealmasy. Please review and I dont own anything.

Stefan's POV, I reached the cottage with the food and a special black bag I had planned on using in the basement. I arrived at 8 and made my way into the door to see Katherine in a blood red dress and stockings. It was going to be a good night tonight. I had received Damon's phone call, Elena wanted to talk to me tomorrow night. So she knew. Well I'd worry about that tomorrow. Tonight I'd have my fun.

"Hello Katherine." I said as I made my way towards her and crashed my lips roughly onto hers, I using my vampire speed collided into the wall. I didn't think twice about lowering my mouth to hers, laying gentle caresses on her lips. That didn't seem to be what she wanted though, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, causing her body to press against mine. Our tongues got to know each other in all new ways, freed from the guilt and trepidation that had burdened mine before.

I was in ecstasy, and was greatly disappointed when she pulled back for breath though she didn't need to. I kissed my way along her jaw then down her neck whilst she caught her breath, savoring the sweet taste of her skin; surprised when all I felt was the emotional type of hunger. Her body held much more desire for me than her blood in this moment.

"I love you," she said breathlessly, and my heart swelled at those words; knowing she really meant them, and that she'd chosen freely to say them, no longer under the power of choosing, there was no Damon here. It was all me, only me and her.

"Make love to me." She pleaded and I smiled as I reached to her earlobe, my hand up her skirt stroking her clit.

"Not tonight sweet heart. Tonight I will dominate you." I said wickedly and she smiled.

"Well, well well, say hello to Danger Stefan. What do you have planned for me tonight?" She said,

Katherine's POV, "So can I have some Ramen noodles?" I asked, I was tired.

"Yes sure. I'll bring 'em up." Stefan said, he came back up a few minutes later,

"Katherine, I wanted to give you this." He said handing me a black box, I opened it and found a beautiful necklace, heavy teardrop jewels in a white gold chain,

"Its beautiful, but why?" I asked, I mean it couldn't be a bondage role playing award?

"It Feb 2nd. If you remember that was the day we first met." he said and I felt my heart swoon. Wait wait wait, since when did Katerina Petrova's heart SWOON? I'm not Elena. I am the tough one, but staring up at Stefan took all that toughness away. I loved him.

"Thank you Stefan." I said and he smiled,

"I love you Katherine." He said,

"I... Love you too." I said,

"Katherine?" He asked,

"Yes?" I replied,

"Just tell me why did you be with Damon all that time ago, was I... was I not enough for you?" He asked,

"I..." I trailed off,

"Please, tell me." He said,

"Look, I thought he was exciting, dangerous, you were enough, you were more than enough its just that you were the poet and he was the warrior." I said,

"I don't know what to say or think now. Did you love him?" He asked,

"...No." I said and was surprised at the answer, I thought I might have loved him but I guess I was wrong. I only loved Stefan. He was the one I wanted to be with. Forever.

"How can I hate you and love you?" He said, I regained my composure, my nails circled his chest,

"There is no difference between love and hate, Damon and Elena's relation began with hate or was it love?" I said cryptically and he laughed.

"Ah, there goes the sweet, vulnerable Katherine." He said, and I playfully but aggressively flipped him over the bed pinning him down,

"Oh sweet, naive Stefan. I'm never vulnerable..." I said before kissing him.

Bonnie's POV After the whole 'incident', yesterday, Jeremy and I had reached an understanding, we wanted to be together and that was all that mattered. I thought as I made my way to the school. On the way I bumped into Caroline who was busy talking to Tyler.

"Hey Bonnie, you and Tyler need to listen up. After school you guys are gonna come to the Boarding house, Jer too. Okay?" She said,

"Care, whats this about?" Tyler asked,

"Oh..., well its just something you need to know, now that your status had changed." She said giving Tyler a knowing look.

"Okay then see you later. Hey Elena!" He said, nodding to us and greeting Elena,

"Hey Tyler. Hey guys!" Elena said and me and Caroline noticed that she was a little unhappy.

"What happened?" Caroline asked,

"Yeah spill girl. Did Damon hurt you? I swear to god I'll give him such an aneurism..." I began sincerely,

"No no no, Damon and I are fine. It's just that after our amazing 'date night' that I'll tell you about later. Anyways Damon showed me Stefan's diary and it said that..." Elena's voice trailed off and me and Caroline placed our hand on her shoulder to encourage her, so she took out a diary from her bag and showed us,

"This, it said this." She said opening a page that we read the part, I always loved Katherine and I know this is wrong but my love for Elena was there or was it really? I know that I may have used her to extinguish the fire in my heart that Katherine left. But what could I do? I was helpless.. Should I tell Elena what I truly felt for her? No, she is happy and I cant do that to Elena the way Katherine did that to Damon. I will let her believe I loved her with ALL my heart and pray to god that she never finds out. Because then, then I'd never be able to face her.

To say we were shocked would be an understatement, we were dumbfounded. I mean Stefan? Stefan didn't love Elena...? How? What just happened. That was wrong and all things considered Stefan WAS Elena's one true love and to read this was, terrible.

"Wow... I'm sorry Elena, Stefan was a real son of a bitch." Caroline said,

"What do you plan to do?" I asked,

"After the boarding house meeting, I'll talk to Stefan." I said,

"You sure?" I asked,

"Yes." She replied and the first bell rung,

"Hey I'm off to the washroom. I'll catch you guys in Mr. Salvatore's class." Elena said with a sly wink and the rest of us laughed.

Elena's POV, I didn't want them to know how hurt I was, how much it pained me to think that the first person I loved, never loved me and lied about his love to me to keep me away from Damon. For Stefan I was second best, and I knew it.

I made my way to the washroom winking as I passed Damon,

"See you in class gorgeous, I hope you get detention." He said and I kissed him, he smiled into the kiss before he went inside.

After walking a little far I stopped dead and my blood turned cold, standing infront of me was Elijah,

"We need to talk." He said.

AN- Don't hate me, we needed a cliffhanger there, Anyways do review! -


	12. Chapter 12

AN-Thanks to the reviews and also my beta Jadealmasy. Please review and I dont own anything. Guys I'm getting close to 50 reviews so please please review so I get 50 reviews before next weeks update cause I have something special planned for the next two weeks but only if I reach my 50 reviews ;) Thanks a lot guys

Chapter 12,

Elena's POV,

"Wha... What do you want?" I asked my voice trembling with fear,

"Don't fear me, please." He said with a hint of emotion in his eyes and for a second I thought he was pleading. But of course it all went away,

"What do you want?" I said my voice much more calm and tranquil. He smiled,

"Thank you. Your witch and mine have met. They are now going to train, bond and etc. When the time is right we will strike. I just wanted to tell you that." He said,

"Elijah, why don't you just kill me? Kill me and give my blood to Klaus, get in his circle and kill him. Why go through all this trouble?" I asked,

"Lets just say I know you much more better than you think." He said,

"What do you mean?" I asked, he smiled.

"I'll tell you after the mission маленькая девочка." He said and I quickly memorized what he said with that he went away, In an instant I saw Stefan walk towards me,

"Elena are you okay?" He asked,

"What do you care?" I snapped back handing him his diary,

"Elena... I am so sorry." He said,

"For what? For deceiving me, lying to me, using me, for sleeping with me on a god damn lie?" I snapped at him,

"I... just wanted..." he trailed off,

"You just always wanted Katherine. And because I looked like her, you told me white lie's to get me in bed, no wonder Damon was always there to save me." I added bitterly.

"And you know what, I would have given everything for you. I had planned on telling Elijah that day at Rose's to kill me, do whatever his plan was but I was going to beg for him not to hurt you. Not to kill my one true love." I said mocking his words to me,

"I hope you forgive me one day." He said,

"No no no no no, you don't get to act like the civil guy. You don't get to act all sorry, cause your not. God I just want to hurt you so bad like you hurt me." I said and stormed off, I had other things to worry about. Stefan wasn't one of them.

I made my way to class and saw Damon teaching, he glanced at me from the window and I mouthed, "Stefan and Elijah." And I saw him get worried but I reassured him.

I knocked on the door and instead of Damon telling me to come in he himself came out, he closed the door,

"What happened?" He asked concerned, guess my reassurance didn't work.

"Can we talk in lunch break?" I said still a little pissed about Stefan,

"Sure. Miss Gilbert since your excuse for the doctor is a genuine one I won't mark you absent but I hope this doesn't happen again." He said when the principal walked by,

"Yes Mr. Salvatore." I said sadly,

"Lets go." He said and I sat down next to Bonnie,

_What happened_- Bonnie and Caroline texted

_Elijah and Stefan came to talk. All's well. Will tell you all in the meeting_- Elena

They nodded.

"So this concludes our class on Essays, now I want you to write an essay on the topic, "My Favorite teacher" or "I take some things too seriously" by tomorrow please, 250 to 300 words. Thank you. Oh and Miss Gilbert, you have the next period free so please stay, I have to talk to you about your grades." Damon said and I nodded. He was genuinely concerned. I nodded and I swear I saw him exhale, I guess he thought I was going to protest. I just didn't have the mood or energy in me. I stayed at my seat I had about 2 hours and 40 minutes. My free period and then lunch.

After the class was empty Damon closed and locked the door,

"What happened Elena?" He asked softly his hands brushing my cheeks lovingly. It was just like when my parents died, I'd put on a 'I'm fine thank you' face but when I was all alone the slightest thing- a picture or a memory would make me explode and I'd burst out crying.

And I did. I cried, over him.

"Please don't cry. I don't know what to do..." Damon said pleadingly, he wiped the tears away and looked me in the eye,

"Please tell me what happened." He said,

"Ok... Okay..." I said and told him everything that happened. I told him about Elijah, about what he said, then the encounter with Stefan.

"...And I just hate him." I ended as Damon listened to everything I said his arm around my shoulder caressing my forehead before he leaned over and kissed me.

"I'm sorry Elena. I don't know what to do." he said,

"Just don't ever lie to me." I said,

"I would never. What else?" He said,

"I have about 2 and a half hours free. I just want to spend that time with you. Can we go to my house for a while? I just want to be next to you." I said.

"Of course." He said and we went to my place.

Damon's POV,

I knew that Elena was angry, hurt and insecure right now. Hell I was going through the same myself, angry about Stefan, hurt that Elena didn't realize that my love for her was REAL and insecure about what kind of hold did Stefan have over her. I mean if Stefan would say he loves her and wants her back would she jump to his arms?

We reached her place in a few minutes and I zipped up to her bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed. I took off my coat and tie, kicked off my shoes and laid down next to Elena, her head on my arms. She buried her face in my shirt and only when my super hearing kicked in I realized that she was crying softly, I felt so helpless. I felt all the pain she was feeling, she was hurt. I knew Stefan was out side. He had seen her cry, he'd seen her hurt.

Good.

He deserved to know what he'd done.

I turned Elena towards me and licked her tears away, I placed both my hands on her cheeks and pulled her towards me kissing her softly, reassuringly. I didn't know what to do.

"Talk to me Elena, don't build walls around your self. Do you still love Stefan?" I asked, I was afraid of the answer.

"I love you." She said,

"Answer me, do you love Stefan?" I asked again, maybe I was being a little harsh. Maybe I didn't understand. But I had to know.

"I... yes. Even after all he did, my feelings for him are there. But I love you Damon. Please know that." She said and I cringed at her saying that,

"That's not how its supposed to be." I said,

"Damon please. Don't do this. I love you, what else do you want?" She said crying,

"I want you. All of you. Am I not enough? Why does Stefan have such a hold over you?" I asked my voice almost screaming,

"Because he was my first, didn't you feel the same way when Katherine told you that? I feel.. used, okay" She said her voice screaming and tears flowing down her face to... I was such an idiot, I knew how it felt when Katherine told me she loved Stefan.

"I... I'm sorry. I was just scared that you'd go running back to Stefan. I'm such an idiot." I said. For a minute we just sat there on the bed looking at each other before I kissed her roughly, crushing my lips to hers, I hesitated but when she ran her fingers through my hair, I bit slowly on her lips and my tongue explored her mouth, I knew she had to pull away to breath. But not now. I sucked slowly on her bottom lip as she unbuttoned my shirt, I noticed that her hands were shaking. I slowly pulled away, held her hands and looked in her eyes,

"Hey, are you okay? Why are you shaking? Don't be shy with me." I said,

"I'm fine, its just that I love you so much and your so amazing and good at this I feel a little inexperienced. You've had 161 years of practice with millions of girls... I just..." She said and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, those woman weren't who I love. Elena, I love you, I loved you before our first kiss and I loved you before our first time together. I love you now, and always will. I'm not Stefan." I reassured her and she kissed my neck, I was about to take of her shirt when suddenly... "Oh my god!" Jenna burst in and Elena jumped. (Good thing only my shirt was undone.)

"Uh... Hi Aunt Jenna." Elena said as Jenna stood there stunned. I literally had to fight a battle with myself to stop me from saying, 'You could join if you want to'. But this could continue later, And I was gonna make sure the blindfold was there.

"We all need to talk. Downstairs." She said looking at both me and Damon.

"Okay. Be down in a sec." Elena said as Jenna went away,

"I'm sorry." Elena said,

"No problem, we can continue this at the boarding house. I have a lot planned." I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively as she laughed,

"Great now you got me revved up." She said and I smirked,

"I want your attention on me all day long. I'm selfish. I don't share." I said as I was tying my tie while reaching down to kiss Elena, we changed, Elena brushed her hair and we went down for the big 'ol talk.

"Hey Jenna, you look beautiful today. Did I mention you are such a great, inspiring woman." I said. Jenna seriously scared me.

"Sit. Down." She growled.

Elena's POV,

wasn't sure what was going to happen. I just sat with Damon as Jenna hovered over us,

"You Damon, you out. I need to talk to Elena alone." Jenna said,

"Okay. Bye Elena." He said and he moved an inch closer to kiss me,

"Arhumm!" Jenna cleared her throat as Damon left.

"Now. You tell me what's going on. Your gonna tell me what happened all day till the time I walked in and your going to tell me the truth or your forbidden to see Damon. And I mean it." Jenna said seriously. Well she asked, so she would know.

"I went to school, Elijah was there, he told me that Bonnie and another witch had met, and that he doesn't want me to die because he knows me better. I asked him how and he told me I'd know after Klaus is dead. Then I met Stefan..." I said my voice trailing of,

"What happened?" Jenna asked.

"Well I found out a few... and then you came." I said telling her about what Stefan and I said, what Damon and I did. Our 'little fight' and I said that we were 'just kissing'.

"I'm so sorry. What do you feel about Stefan?" Jenna asked,

"The only thing I hate about him is that he slept with me, he lied to me that he loved me and he... he used me. I was a temporary replacement and the one thing that eats me up is that after all of that I still care for him. And I hate myself for that." I said,

"You can't change how you feel about the man you love. Does Damon... treat you right?" Jenna asked and I knew this was a double sided question.

"He is very nice. You've seen that." I said,

"Don't get me wrong, I'm talking about your... intimate times?" Jenna said,

"Aunt Jenna!" I exclaimed,

"Look, I know you guys weren't just making out and I'm just looking out for ya." She said.

"I'm fine." I said as I noticed a text,

_I'm waiting for you. Schools about to start in about an hour. We can grab lunch on the way_- Damon

"Aunt Jenna, I gotta go. I have Add Maths and History." I said,

"Okay, I saw your text btw." She said smiling and I laughed,

"Okay bye." I said and left.

I went outside to see no Damon, I looked around the porch and got worried. Where could he be?

"Damon?" I called, out. Was he here? I saw the Camaro parked so I went and gaped in horror as I saw Damon sprawled on the ground.

AN- Sorry I needed a cliffhanger there. But on the plus side the chapter was a little longer. ;) Please review. -


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13,

I ran to him,

"Damon? Damon?" I said as I shook him. What happened? He looked so... lifeless. NO! NO! I refused myself to think this as I looked at his innocent face, without thinking I took the pocket knife out of my purse which I kept for obvious reasons and slit a deep cut in my hand,

"Ow!" I said as the blood oozed out and I pressed it to Damon's mouth. At first he didn't respond but then I saw him drink. And drink. At one point I knew he was taking to much,

"Damon... Damon please stop." I said and in a flash Damon opened his eyes.

"What happened? Why's your... Why am I drinking your blood?" He said looking confused and I hugged him tight,

"Your okay." I said.

"What happened to you? I came here and you fainted and I thought you might be..." I said my voice trailing off,

"I was just tired." He said,

"Why?" I asked,

"No reason." He said and I sensed he was lying,

"Tell me Damon." I said,

"Ever since we got together, I stopped feeding. I know it was stupid, but I guess I kinda wanted your permission, also I haven't been sleeping that much." He said,

"What? Damon, I wouldn't take your permission to breath. I don't want you to hold back. Just as long as its feeding, I know vampires tend to relate feeding to... other things. And why haven't you been sleeping?" I asked,

"Of course. Thanks." He said and I knew he was stalling me,

"Spill it." I said,

"Well look, I can't sleep. I need to protect you and if I just sleep I fear that... I may be slow if anything happened." He said.

"Look, its okay. You need your strength. However I didn't know vamps needed sleep." I teased,

"Yeah, we aren't like glowing Edward Cullen's." He said laughing,

"I love you." I said,

"I love you too kitten." He said.

"Well wow, school starts in twenty minutes and I'm still starving." I said,

"Here, I bought us both a 6 inch from Subway." He said as I sat in the car with him and we rode back to school.

Bonnie's POV,

After the bell of home time rang I made my way to the car to get to the 'meeting'. I was surprised to see Luka and Jeremy standing there talking,

"Hey." I said to Jeremy whilst giving him a kiss on the cheek. I could see he was surprised by my 'public' display of affection but I just wanted to convince him that I was with him- or did I want to convince myself.

"Hey!" Jer exclaimed obviously happy that I kissed him,

"Luka! What are you doing here?" I asked,

"Well Bonnie, I enrolled into Mystic high today, I'm officially a student on campus. Listen, I know that you know about Elijah. We're supposed to train and bond so when we meet Klaus we can protect E... Alana, no wait Elena and make sure to give the originals a taste of our powers. My dad'll be there too. I was hoping we could do that now." He said,

"Actually now we have to go..." I started before Jeremy cut me off,

"On a date." He lied as I saw Luka nod,

"So when then?" Luka asked,

"How about tomorrow after school?" I said,

"Yeah sure, see you then." He said before he went away.

"A date?" I said a little taken aback,

"He doesn't need to know everything." He said and I felt a little angry,

"Look he knows everything." I said.

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe he's a nice guy like you think or maybe, maybe Elijah has him here to lure you or us. Maybe he needs info and maybe that might hurt you or Elena. Look Bonnie, you, Elena and Jenna are all I've got. I'm not gonna take any chances on losing you guys okay?" He said and I suddenly realized that he was right. Why was I taking all these chances on a guy I barely knew?

"You're right. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to us. Any of us. We need to stick close. I'm sorry I let the fact that if Luka's a witch that he'd get a pass. Everyone can be working against us." I said solemnly.

Stefan's POV,

It broke my heart to see Elena crying in the classroom and again in her house. I knew I had hurt her. A lot. I knew what I did was wrong, but, what could I do? Its too late now. If I knew that my actions would result in this, I... Oh who am I kidding, I always knew this might happen.

I mean I do care for Elena, but I don't love her.

"Brooding and fretting over poor little Elena again?" Katherine said,

"I wronged her Katherine. I lied to her and... used her." I confided.

"Look, I'm no Dr. Phil but you should give it some time and then try talking to her. And today we're staying at the boarding house." She said

Elena's POV,

We reached the boarding house, I noticed Stefan's car. He was here, I knew it was a little childish of me but my hand gripped Damon's a little tighter (good thing he was a vampire, I'd bruise a normal one's hand with my grip!). I didn't know why I cared about Stefan's feelings towards me, Whatever. I decided to shrug these feelings off me as me and Damon got out of the car,

"Hey, you okay?" He said quietly,

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets just get this over with. Hey can we go back to my place after? I don't really wanna..." I started,

"I understand. Stef and Katherine might stay here." He completed and I nodded,

"Thanks." I said and Damon reached and kissed me. We made our way inside to find everyone there already,

"Hey..." Bonnie and Caroline said worried about me,

"Hi." I said signaling them later.

"Witch, vampire barbie, brother, a name rhyming with witch, Alaric and ring boy." Damon quirked nodding to Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Alaric and Jeremy.

"Okay, now that we're all here, lets get this party started." Damon added and we all sat down,

"So... lets start with today, I met Elijah. He told me not to fear him, then he said he needed to inform me that Bonnie and his witch have met and have started training once they bond and train we'll strike. I asked him again why he just doesn't hand me over to Klaus to which he replied that he knows me better than I think and said маленькая девочка, and I don't really know how I can interpret but that's what he said." I said,

"Interesting." Katherine said,

"What do you know?" Bonnie said, and Katherine smiled.

"Elijah said to you in Russian маленькая девочка which means Little girl. I just think its a clue or something." Katherine said and we were surprised some more so that Katherine actually helped!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think that you've got some serious help on your side." She said bitterly,

"Why aren't you running from Elijah? He doesn't forgive." I stated and Katherine smiled,

"I don't know. I guess I'm done running." She said,

"What are you playing at?" Bonnie said and Katherine smiled.

"Anyways, so did you meet the witch?" I asked,

"Yeah, his names Luka Martin. Here with his dad, we're going to train and bond. Whatever that means." She said,

"When?" Alaric asked,

"Tomorrow." She replied.

"I think we need to give Elena..." Stefan started before there was a knock on the door and before anyone could react lo and behold Elijah was there, I saw Damon protectively move in front of me and Stefan in front of Katherine.

"Hello Katerina, Elena." He said with a smile.

"Elijah." I said simply, he laughed.

"You really took it to heart when I told you not to fear me." He said,

"Well I realized you might have some motive of your own 'cause otherwise I'd be dead." I said.

"Hmm, that's true. I'm actually here for Katerina." He said.

"Wait!" I said and he quirked an eyebrow,

"In the end you still got what you want. Why kill Katherine?" I asked,

"Why do you care?" Elijah asked,

"Yeah, why do you care?" Damon chimed in.

"In our deal I accepted when you said you'd keep my circle safe. She's part of the circle." I said,

"You strike a hard deal. Katerina, мой ребенок сохранил вашу жизнь хотя я не прощал вам." (my child saved your life although i haven't forgiven you.) Elijah said and he pushed Damon out of my way enough to make him crash into Stefan, he pulled out a vial of blood,

"OOH!" He landed with a loud thud.

"Damon!" I exclaimed and tried to go to him before Elijah stopped me.

"Drink this. It'll stay in your system for about two-three weeks. You will be exceptionally strong for a few days." He said as I took the vial.

"Okay..." I said,

"Drink it." He said.

"Wait you cant force her." Damon charged toward Elijah as he sighed,

"Damon! Its okay." I said before Elijah could hurt him, I took the vial and drank it in one go. It was disgusting but I tried not to think about it,

"Great. Now until then." He said before he went.

"Damon are you okay?" I said as I rushed towards Damon and held his hands,

"OW! Elena, easy on the grip." He said and I immediately loosened my grip,

"Sorry." I said,

"Guess the vial's working." Jeremy said,

"Hey why did you save me?" Katherine asked,

"I don't know, guess I'm crazy." I said.

"I mean I wasn't exactly your friend you know..." She said,

"Ugh! I don't want to talk about it." I said suddenly annoyed a lot. I felt Damon's hand on my chest,

"What?" I asked,

"I'm feeling your heartbeat, normally transitioning vampires emotions heighten, you seem fine. Hey wait, what did Elijah say to you?" Damon asked Katherine.

"my child saved your life although i haven't forgiven you." She said,

"Well that ain't creepy at all." I said and there was a dry laugh. -

AN- Reviews for the longer chapter would be highly appreciated. ;) Thanks to the reviews and also my beta Jadealmasy. Please review and I dont own anything.


	14. Chapter 14

AN-Okay guys I need to tell you people a lot. First of all, please tell me if you like this story, because its really disheartening that I write a chapter and I only get one review. I mean I used to get about 10 per chap. Please tell me how I can rectify any thing you guys don't like. Secondly there's going to be a schedule change with my updates. I'll now be updating every Friday (so your next update will be on april fools day/1st) because my exams are going on. Side note, my birthdays coming up in 3rd April too... so yeah.

Also thirdly I'm thinking of starting a new project called a Dear Stefan: An advice column. Meaning you guys can review/PM me your questions and Steffie will answer them. You can review the first few questions on any of my stories or PM me. Then after the story's published then you can review there ;)

Feed the review hippo :P

Thanks to the reviews and also my beta Jadealmasy. Please review and I don't own anything. 

**Chapter 14,**

Elena's POV,

"I don't get it, how does he know you?" Stefan said pacing the around the room, everyone was on edge. Elijah was here a while ago and he said I was his 'child'? I didn't understand. How, how was that possible? Wasn't I born to Isobel and John?

"I don't know." I mumbled,

"Maybe..." Stefan began before I cut him off,

"Maybe I'm an alien Stefan or a hybrid of a vampire and human couple. I don't know. Elijah isn't going to tell and frankly I don't care. I just wish I could escape this madness for a few days." I said and Stefan nodded,

"I'm sorry." He said and I noticed that Damon was pacing around, clearly something was on his mind.

"Maybe, just maybe we can put the brakes on this little scheme-y thing we have going on. I don't trust Elijah and I don't trust that warlock. I don't even know who this Klaus is. But I do want peace for Elena... for myself. So here's what going to happen, Bonnie you'll train with Luka as planned, once you fell your strong enough, compel him to find out what his motive is. Jeremy... you be moral support. Alaric, you tell Jenna everything. Its easier to protect her this way. Katherine you are the one who knows Isobel, contact her and ask her what Klaus looks like. He may be hiding in the open. Stefan... go brood or something. Tyler... your late." I said as werewolf walked in,

"Hey... I'm sorry I'm late but my mom wasn't well. Look, I need to know what happened... Woah! Elena? I never knew you had a twin!" He exclaimed.

"Sit down Ty. We need to talk." Elena said and Tyler nodded.

"So... and thats the end of the story." Damon said and Tyler sat there motionless.

"But, why did you kill my uncle? Caroline why? Why did you lie to me?" He said quirking with anger.

"Because we wanted to protect you, you stupid flea bag." Damon said,

"Hey!" He said,

"Listen fur brain, you are a W-E-R-E-W-O-L-F, a supernatural okay? If people find out your blood will be sacrificed. We are doing all we can to protect you, and listen up your Uncle Mason was stupid, he came back to the falls not only for the moonstone but for your property." Katherine said,

"How do you know that?" He asked,

"I slept with him and apparently he didn't know what pillow talk meant." She said and Tyler snorted,

"So what, look I want to protect Elena. She's like a sister to me. But how do I know that you guys aren't using me?" He asked,

Damon's POV, "Tyler look around, half the town's here. Everyone you know or knew is here okay? Your either with us or your screwed." Elena said and we all gasped in shock of Elena's use of crude language.

"Well..." Tyler began,

"Tyler please, lets go to the grill to talk." Caroline said and Tyler nodded.

"Um.. When do we tell Jenna?" Alaric asked,

"I don't know, maybe tonight. I just don't know.. I just want to go to my lake house." Elena said,

"You should go there Elena. You need it." Jeremy said.

"Great, now here's where we part ways and bid adieu." I said sarcastically,

"Look guys I know you've been through a lot but Jenna cant be in the dark too long." Alaric said,

"I know... Just please two days. Thats all I ask. Schools closed for spring break please." Elena pleaded and it made my heart break seeing her in this distress. I wanted to take it away but I didn't know how.

"Okay Elena." Alaric said.

The room started to empty around and when it was only me and Elena I turned to her,

"Hey, I'm sorry." I said,

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything." I replied simply.

"Its not your fault. Can we just go? Pack a few things, get some groceries and leave?" She asked, I looked into her brown eyes and noticed that she would cry any minute and that broke my heart,

"Elena, if you wanted me all to yourself you should just ask." I said with a wink and she smiled.

"Come on then princess lets ride off into the sunset." I added and she snorted. -

Elena's POV,

We reached the cabin and a wave of memories hit me, this was the place I used to come with my family. This was were Jeremy broke his arm, where my dad took me and Jeremy canoeing and where my dad would always make his renowned pasta.

I felt Damon's hand over mine and he knew I was remembering the good old days.

"This is where all my happiest memories with mom and dad where." I said to myself.

"Well, there can always be new memories... Or if your not ready we can go someplace else." Damon said softly nuzzling my hair.

"No, this is where I want to be." I said and he smiled. I looked at his face and his blue eyes when a sudden realization hit me, what if Elijah's plan would go wrong and I'd die? What would happen to Damon? He was already to damaged when Katherine supposedly died, I cant do that to him...

"Elena? Elena, are you okay?" I heard Damon's worry-filled voice and it brought me back to reality,

"What if I'd die Damon? What if..." I began before a voice broke me off,

"You wont die Elena. Your stronger than you think you are." It was Elijah, Damon protectively stood infront of me and his grip on my hand tightened. I noticed that Elijah seemed appalled by Damon's gesture.

"Look Elijah you need to tell me what the hell is going on, tell the truth." He roared,

"Thats why I am here. To tell you about me, Klaus and the Petrova curse. Lets sit." He said motioning to the bench and we followed.

"Elena, I was turned by an original. He was not only an original but a very powerful shaman. When I was made vampire, I still had a very faint heartbeat. I still have a very faint heartbeat. I got it masked by a Bennet witch. Anyways, no one knew that I was a vampire human hybrid except that shaman and he told me that I had the ability to impregnate. But I could only impregnate women belonging to the Petrova family because although they were cursed they were gifted as well. My brother got to know about the sun and moon curse and he asked me to find the doppelgänger. I came across Katerina and she... sparked my interest so to speak. What she doesn't know is that after she became vampire I kept on searching for her till in 1992, I found her. I compelled her to sleep with me and that resulted in her being pregnant. 3 months later Elena, you were born. I compelled Katherine to forget the events we got through and I found out that in Mystic falls a woman by the name of Isobel had a child who died, I put you there and lo and behold here we are." He said and I felt the wheels in my head start to turn.

"What a load of..." Damon began,

"Wait, how? Is there any proof of this?" I asked,

"Of course there is. You have gifts too Elena, the gift of mind control. You can compel humans, vampires, werewolves, witches and even originals. Except me because we're blood related." He said,

"What else?" I asked,

"Well if you die, with or without vampire blood you will wake as an original. And you can impregnate as a vampire too." He said,

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone. How do you know all of this?" Damon asked,

"Shaman told me." Elijah stated matter-of-factly.

"Try the compulsion Elena." Damon said,

"What? How?" I asked nervously, still not digesting this whole, 'I'm the daughter of two vampires' story.

"Look into Damon's eyes and feel the power and authority when you command him to do anything he wouldn't do and make him remember it." Elijah said,

"This is weird." I muttered before I looked square into Damon's icy blue eyes and thought to myself that I can do that. Suddenly I felt a burst of power, like some electric spark coursing through my veins,

"I want you to... slap yourself thrice and remember it." I blurted and saw Damon slap himself (hard) thrice. I was amazed,

"What the fuck was that?" He beckoned and Elijah laughed,

"What now?" I said after mouthing a sorry to Damon,

"Damon, help practice Elena's skills. Only a week left till the day I kill Klaus." Elijah said,

"Wait!" I said,

"What?" He asked,

"2 things, a) can I tell Katherine and b) whose your brother?" I asked,

"Katerina may know, or you could compel her to remember, see how powerful you really are and Klaus is your uncle Elena." He smirked before he went away.

AN- So how do you like this plot? Please do tell.


	15. Chapter 15

AN-Thanks to the reviews and also my beta Jadealmasy. Damon might seem a little OOC in this chapter with him showing his more, 'sentimental' side but look this story is a journey. An emotional one and it changes people. So bear with me :) Please review and I don't own anything. Okay I know this chapter is a little shorter than the usual, just a little above four pages, but this chapter mainly deals with the emotions and feeling of the characters.

**Chapter 15, **

Damon's POV, Yep, I was worried. Granted we didn't cry out bloody murder but hey lets not challenge the universe. I was carrying some wood back to the cabin, I was really concerned about Elena. After Elijah went Elena got real quiet and went inside to sit on a sofa. She just sat there and after a while told me to get wood for the fireplace.

I wanted to comfort her, to tell her it would be okay. I wanted her to talk to me, let it out but I knew her letting it all out would be meaning crying and as much as it tore me apart seeing her cry I had to make sure she was alright.

Sighing I went inside to find Elena in the exact same position staring blankly, I put the logs in the pit, turned and sat next to Elena. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to comfort her.

"We could start vacuuming..." She began before I decided enough was enough.

"Talk to me Elena... Please, don't hide what your feeling." I said slowly caressing her back.

"I'm fine Damon." She said with a cold blank expression that reminded me so much of myself. How I would mask my feelings through that same expression, but Elena would always see right through me, but today I saw right through her.

"Listen to me, Elena. Its okay, its okay baby. Your gonna be okay. I wont let anything happen to you." I said as I pulled her close to me letting her cry it out as I stroked her hair and back.

Bonnie's POV, Luka, Mr. Martin and I had practiced channeling our energies to one another, when you'd receive energy the rush of power and energy that flowed through you was so... addicting.

"Bonnie?" Mr. Martin said,

"Yes Sir?" I asked,

"Elijah called, he says we have a week left till the fight." Mr. Martin said,

"Well, we have the week off because of spring break, I'll come over tomorrow." I said,

"Yeah, we can practice more then. Bye Bonnie." Luka said,

"Bye!" I exclaimed as I turned to go and stepped outside the building. I was meeting Jeremy today, he said to stop by the grill because he wanted to talk about something. Still I found myself with butterflies in my stomach, I laughed at my school girl experience of getting nervous when talking to a boy.

I found him eating a cheeseburger in one of the far ends of the grill as I made my way towards him,

"Hey!" I said, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Bon, I'm sorry, I got a little hungry." He said looking embarrassed.

"No problem. So what did you want to talk about?" I asked,

"Bonnie, I wanted to give you something." He said in a very serious tone, his chastely innocent smile gone from his lips, replaced by a serious frown. I immediately tensed,

"What is it Jer?" I asked and he took something off from his hand and gave it to me it was his ring. The ring John Gilbert had given Jeremy for his protection, this ring would make sure that the wearer wouldn't die and it was handy. But I couldn't possibly take this ring and strip Jeremy of the shred of protection he had. It was times like these I was grateful Luka had lent me a grimoire where we learned how to put a protection shield on ourselves, granted it would only stop a few attacks, but that would be all the time needed for defense.

I sat down next to Jeremy and looked at him,

"Jer, I'm well protected. I learnt a spell in which I can protect myself with a sort of a... forcefield so to say around me, I can handle myself. But you, you need this ring more than myself." I said and he looked defeated,

"But Bonnie, What if something happens... I care about you, and I cant have anything happening to you." He said and I smiled.

"Nothing will happen to me, okay? Just wear this ring, for me." I pleaded and he nodded slipping the ring back on. It was then when my phone rang, 'Damon'. I was surprised as to why he'd be calling me, I mean true we weren't fighting but we weren't particularly... friends so to speak. But I figured he must be calling for a reason,

"What is it?" I asked,

"Hello to you to, Sabrina. Listen, Elijah came by." He said sounding worried,

"What'd he say?" I asked,

"Long story or short version?" He asked,

"Short." I said and noticed that Jeremy was listening in on the conversation too.

"Turns out Elijah and Katherine are Elena's parents and Elena has some kick ass powers, compulsion, if she dies she becomes an original and some super strength she needs to ameliorate. She's a little spaced out but, so could you girls have some sorta, oh I don't know girls night to take her mind off this? I mean I could take her mind of this in a way but I don't want to take advantage. So what do you say pal?" He asked and I was shocked.

"Um.. yeah sure. I'll talk to Caroline. Oh, and you do know that Elijah said that we only have a week till going to Klaus?" I asked,

"Yeah I know." He said,

"Okay, take care of her Damon." I said,

"Yeah, bye." He said and clicked the phone shut.

"Well... shit." Jeremy exclaimed.

Tyler's POV, I rang the doorbell to Caroline's house for the third time, I knew she was busy with getting ready and all but I was a little uncomfortable standing outside with a bunch of roses waiting for my date to come out.

Caroline and I had been hanging out a lot lately, and we knew that it was beyond friendship. We shared this spark, we knew about each other and why the hell not? I mean yeah Caroline was still a bit hungover Matt, but her existence was a threat to Matt and she couldn't danger him.

I had decided on taking Caroline to a semi formal restaurant and then for a walk by the lake near my place, I loved that place. It was so calm and peaceful and tranquil.

Finally the door opened and Caroline beamed at me, I was awestruck for a moment by her beauty, she was dressed in a gorgeous below knee length prussian blue dress with a belt and matching blue heels. Her hair was curled and I could sense the faintest hint of perfume,

"You look amazing." I said and she smiled, I handed her the flowers and her smile widened, before I could react she moved forward and then hesitantly jerked her head back, I smiled and pulled her to kiss her. I could feel the electricity between us as I tasted her sweet lips. Her lips parted slightly and my tongue slipped in, it was a moment I wouldn't forget.

Alaric's POV, "I just love this duck breast." Jenna exclaimed and I smiled, we were having a great time at this French restaurant we had come to. It was actually because I wanted to tell Jenna something, something very important and I couldn't wait longer.

"Jenna?" I asked,

"Hmm?" She said.

"Look, there are so many things you don't know. And I promise you in a few weeks you'll get to know everything. I want to tell you, but now isn't the time for that conversation..." I started before she cut me off,

"What are you talking about Ric?" She asked,

"All I ask is that you trust me for just a few more weeks. Can you do that?" I asked,

"Okay, but I know there is something going on. And it includes the kids." She said and I nodded,

"Jenna, after Isobel left, I felt heartbroken. I spent all this time searching for her and then I got to know that she wasn't who I fell in love with, she changed. But then I met you... I love you Jenna Sommers, I love you so much." I said and I felt her smile, she wiped tears that had fell from her eyes.

"I love you too!" She exclaimed. -


	16. Chapter 16

AN- I just want to explain that this story is a journey, characters grow and they own some things. Thanks to my beta jadealmasy and btw guys please please please review, it really encourages me. Oh, and I also have a pt 2 of this story planned which includes a certain baby Salvatore. So two questions; 1) Do you want me to start that story as a completely new one? Or do you want me to continue this? 2) Boy baby Salvatore or girl baby Salvatore?

FYI, I'm totally confused right now, I mean there are so many stories of epic clashes between Klaus and Damon and all that my muse is nudging me to make a surprise on said villain, who knows... maybe I'll have a good Klaus, or a bad Klaus.

Do tell me what you think.

**Chapter 16 **Elena's POV, Damon was being incredibly sweet and sensitive around me after Elijah's visit. With the cooking and the sweet coo's to calm me down, it was really amazing. And frankly right now, he was my rock. I mean I didn't know where I'd go without him...

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" Damon stretched his arms and yawned, I smiled at his innocent look that he had, his icy blue eyes almost looked as if they melted into a soft baby blue color. He looked relieved when I smiled, and I couldn't blame him, for the past twenty four hours, I was the worst company ever, yet he didn't run away. He stayed with me. I pulled his face down and kissed him as he pulled me in a chaste embrace.

"I feel better, I have it finally through my head that I have superpowers and that my biological parents are vampires, not to mention I'm a half original vamp myself." I dead-panned,

"Ah, someone got their sarcasm back." He laughed and I looked at him lovingly,

"God I love you so much." I breathed into his ear as he placed gentle kisses on my neck, I ruffled my fingers through his silky black hair, enjoying the silkiness of his perfect hair, his kisses trailed down my neck, and a soft moan escaped my lips.

"I love you too." He said.

We frolicked around for a while and after round two in the shower the pent up feelings and emotions had been released, though we were both still very insatiable for each other, we knew that over the next six days we might not get a chance for fun and games. We had been holed up in here for a day and now I had to practice. I needed to improve my new found super powers so that I would at least be capable of defending myself against Klaus's security if not him himself.

"Breakfast is served m'lady." Damon said as I made my way downstairs after changing into a comfortable tank top and jeans. I smiled at Damon.

"Whats for breakfast, because it smells delicious." I said,

"Omellete de fromage, bacon, toast, strawberries and coffee." He said.

"Wow." I said and looked up to see his usual arrogant smirk. Yes, I might be a little crazy but it was nice to see that Damon hadn't completely changed. I mean I know that this sweet side of his was actually more of his human side. But I wanted him to be himself, not change completely because I fell for him for who he was. Or who he was capable of being.

After breakfast Damon and I packed our bags and we decided to head out,

"Elena?" Damon asked,

"Hmm?" I said,

"When you were, depressed. I called Bonnie and let her know about your situation. I think we need to salvage whatever normalcy we can so I thought that maybe, you, her and Caroline can have like a girls night or something?" He asked.

"That would actually be great... Damon, thanks for everything." I said and he smirked.

"Ah, well you could thank me in another way." He said and wagged his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I could just compel you to not be a dick." I muttered,

"I heard that Elena, I'm hurt now." He said in a melodramatic way, clutching his chest and I shook my head. Damn vampire hearing.

"Ooh, maybe you could compel Stefie to have better control on his human blood?" Damon asked,

"Do you really think it'll work?" I asked,

"Its worth a shot. How about we go back to the boarding house and try it, I'll text the rest of the Mystery Inc to gather in the house." He jokes and I giggled.

Damon sent Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan and Katherine a message to gather in the boarding house, if possible and they all said that they would be there in an hour. _ Boarding House: I was glad to be back home. I mean my mini vacation with Damon had been nice but I knew I couldn't hide forever. When we went inside we were greeted by, 'Hey's' and 'Your back'. We nodded and Damon spoke,

"Well, has Bonnie briefed you guys on what I told her?" Damon asked,

"I though it'd be best if Damon you yourself would tell, I talked about to Caroline though." She said and Damon nodded,

"Whats this about?" Stefan asked.

"I'm getting there wanna be Edward Cullen. Elijah told us that he is a human vamp hybrid. He impregnated Katherine and she had a child, Elena. He compelled Katherine to forget that and compelled his way to make Elena Isobel and Johns daughter. Elena has super powers i.e. compulsion and if she and I quote if you practice and except your power you can have a little bit of enhanced speed and strength so that too." Damon said and I sensed the audible shock waves so to say travel through the room.

"What the...?" Caroline and Tyler said,

"Yep. Life just gets more freaking weirder doesn't it." I muttered.

"Hmm... Well I knew I noticed some part of me in Elena." Katherine dead panned.

"Okay, guys this is hard to believe but the real question is what next?" Jeremy asked,

"Well we were thinking, that we need all of us at our finest that day so, maybe if you agree, Stefan. I could compel you to have better control over your... human blood?" I asked and everyone turned to Stefan,

"That is a good idea." Bonnie said.

"I agree." Katherine added.

"Okay, I mean its worth a shot, Elena." Stefan said and he made his way near to me.

I was nervous, I mean yes I had compelled Damon yesterday but these... powers were new to me and the full extent of my existence hadn't sunk in. I was just trying to take it one moment at a time and not be completely perplexed with it. I felt Damon take my hand and an immediate wave of calmness washed over me and feeling more confident I thought about what to say and stared dead on in Stefan's emerald green eyes,

"Uh... Stefan, you are not going to lose control over drinking human blood. You will not let the blood control you, it will be like drinking animal blood only more powerful." I said with as much confidence I could muster, a few seconds later I felt him nod,

"I will not lose control over drinking human blood nor will I let it control me, it will be just like animal blood with the inclusion of more power." He said in a faze and I blinked a few times to get over the tingly sensation running through my body, suddenly I didn't feel like this fragile little girl anymore, I felt stronger perhaps. More confident in myself.

I had owned the fact that I had power and it felt... great.

"Wow." I heard Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric mutter.

"Stefan?" Katherine said and I sensed a hint of concern in her voice, I noticed that Damon had zipped out of the room and come back with a mug of blood.

"Yeah?" Stefan said,

"Try the blood Stef." Damon said handing Stefan the blood. Stefan slowly took the mug and we were all waiting for his reaction, it was a nail biting moment. Stefan inhaled and brought the mug to his lips before chugging it all down. We waited, waited for something to happen... but nothing. Stefan was completely the same.

"Sooooo?" Damon asked,

"Nothing, I feel like I always do after a good dear. Only now I feel more.. powerful I guess. And of course the blood is tantalizing but not something to push me over the edge. No offense but I don't feel the before I was like someone who was dependent on some sort of drug and then was in rehab, and I knew I'd never be the same after, but I feel good. Lets watch and see but I'm positive that I wont... lose control, its like I'm forced to stay in control but I'm happy about it. Its irritable and relieving." He said and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"St Stefan in a pique- imagine." Damon said, (quote from books)

"Well look thats good. We need all the power we got." Bonnie said.

"Now all we need is for Elena to own her powers." This was going to be a fun day... -


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- I just want to explain that this story is a journey, characters grow and they own some things. Thanks to my beta jadealmasy and btw guys please please please review, it really encourages me. Oh, and I also have a pt 2 of this story planned which includes a certain baby Salvatore. So two questions; 1) Do you want me to start that story as a completely new one? Or do you want me to continue this? 2) Boy baby Salvatore or girl baby Salvatore**

**FYI, I'm totally confused right now, I mean there are so many stories of epic clashes between Klaus and Damon and all that my muse is nudging me to make a surprise on said villain, who knows... maybe I'll have a good Klaus, or a bad guys, just a few more chapters left. This story is coming to an end, but fear not, there will be a sequel which will comprise a little more about our beloved Delena's love life and a certain baby Salvatore. (Whose gender you kind readers have still not reviewed me about) ;)**

**Banner for this story- .  
**

**There's also a new story I have entitled "Do you remember me", please do check it out.**

**Chapter 17; **Elena's POV

The next week whizzed by, between studies, practice of powers and salvaging whatever time I had to spend with Damon. None of us ever wanted to admit it but we knew that this week may very well be our last week together. I mean, who knows what could happen? Yes, Bonnie, Luka and Mr. Martin had gotten very strong, yes I had, Tyler, Caroline, Katherine, Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy and Damon on my side but...

We were all gathered in the dining room waiting for Elijah to come, Alaric had gone all out. We all had vervain darts and mini stakes with us.

"Jeremy, I don't think you should go." Bonnie said suddenly,

"What? I'm going." He said and I thought about it, Bonnie was right.

"Bonnie's right, you shouldn't go. You could get hurt." I said,

"Hello, magic ring on my finger that prevents me from dying." He said,

"Oh, like that worked so well for John. No offense meant Katherine." Damon said and Katherine smiled.

"Look, I want to go. Its not fair." He said,

"I actually have a better idea." Bonnie said and all the attention in the room turned to her,

"Why the suspense Sabrina?" Damon said and I smacked his arm lightly and he smirked. But it was a nervous smirk, I could sense that in his eyes.

"How about this, Jeremy stays here and he gives his magic ring to Elena?" Bonnie said and I felt my anger flaring up.

"NO! I don't expect you guys to hand over everything over for me, I don't know why you guys are oh so ready to sacrifice yourselves for me? I am not that important that you people go on handing your lives for me, I mean I cant endanger all of you just to make sure I live. So no, Jeremy is not going to give his ring to me." I said and I felt Damon's hand on mine,

"Don't ever call your self non important. You are very important Elena, not only to me but look around you. Everyone here cares about you one way or the other, yes Kat even you, the whole gig is up. If you ask me I think Jeremy should come. I mean, we'll have extra protection and thats what we need. I know its really unnerving Elena but tell me that your on board with the plan we have- or will have as soon as Elijah comes and that you wont act on impulse and do anything rash?" Damon said and Jeremy nodded.

"O... Okay." I replied.

"Good. Now we need to stay calm." Damon said,

"He's right. We cant panic. Look Elena, stay strong. You've come so far." Alaric said,

"I actually have something for you Elena." Katherine said and sped upstairs and came back down with a box in hand. I looked at her curiously, what did she want to give me?

"Look, I know what it felt like to lose my daughter. And knowing now that I am your mother, it.. it doesn't give me any right on you but a, I'm sorry. And by the way, I... I want you to have these." She said and I curiously opened the box to find a necklace with lapis lazuli and a ring.

"The necklace, for when you turn and it is bound to happen and the ring is for.. surviving. I had Emily put a spell on these for backup." She said,

"Thank you, so much." I said sincerely and she nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Have I entered an alternate universe where Katherine and Elena are, dare I say civil to each other?" Damon muttered and the vampires- who heard laughed.

I slipped on the ring which fit perfectly and turned to Damon,

"Can you put this somewhere safe for me please?" I asked and he nodded smiling lovingly at me, I smiled gratefully at him as he took the box and sped out.

"You know, your PDA and doe eyed lovey dovey expressions are getting very obnoxiously nauseating." Katherine said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, the eye roll! Somebody give me the noble prize for getting an eye roll from Miss Gilbert." Katherine said sarcastically,

"You know, we may die in a few hours but that doesn't mean you guys sit like this is all a bug and fun family gathering." Tyler said,

"What do you want to, pup?" Damon said and Tyler growled.

"Guys shut up!" I exclaimed and they all quieted down. The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

The door burst open and I saw that Damon instantly had moved from beside me to infront of me, shielding me. The others also became alert.

"Ah, your all ready. Excellent. I see Elena is wearing a crafty little ring, Jonah, why don't you spell it for her so that no one can take it forcefully? Also spell it for Alaric and Jeremy. I did promise to protect my daughter and her friends after all." He said with a weird calmness. The two men beside him, Jonah and Luka completed the spell and they sat down.

"Damon, a word?" Elijah said and Damon nodded.

Damon's POV, I curiously followed Elijah outside the house, and basically out of earshot for the rest of the eavesdropping vampires,

"Look, if your expecting me to ask for your blessing to date Elena, your sadly mistaken." I mumbled and Elijah chuckled.

"My permission? Boy, you and her were meant to be together. Did you know your mother was a Petrova descendant? Even if Elena couldn't impregnate a vampire, her chances with you would be good." Elijah said and I was shocked,

"And...?" I said attempting to not be frazzled by this info.

"And, Jonah and Luka will die today. I'll protect who Elena cares about, Kathe..." Elijah began before I cut him off,

"Look, Katherine is Elena's mother okay, even if she's a total bitch, Elena deserves to have her real birth mother alive." I said,

"I know. Thats why I'll try to protect her. And Damon, I will settle here, for Elena. And if you ever hurt her, (he leaned closer to my ear) I will torture you for months before ending your life." He said in a menacing voice,

"Don't hold whatever breath you have left on it." I quirked.

Elena's POV, I saw Damon flash me a reassuring grin before making his way inside,

"Okay, so chop chop Eli, we need a plan." Damon said,

"I already have one." Elijah said.

"Look, I alerted Klaus and told him that I have the do... I mean Elena. We'll leave for his mansion thats very near here, In Richmond to be exact, only a three hour drive. Once we arrive, Elena firstly you'll be tied, then you, myself, Jonah, Tyler and one of you vampires will go inside, the rest will be near the cars, I have these radio pieces for you to wear. Once inside and after Klaus has met Elena, he'll want to start the sacrifice right away, so the rest of you will sneak in and I'll take care of the guards. Then, Luka and Bonnie will start the channeling of powers from Jonah and each other. If any of you feel weak, grab onto a nearby human, they can help with giving you some of their energy. So, whose the vamp who wants to come with me?" Elijah finished, we all knew it wasn't a fool proof plan, anything could go wrong. But, what choice did we have? I mean, this was the best we were gonna get...

"Well, thats a no brainer, it should be me." Damon said,

"No way! Not you..." I began,

"I agree. Your strongest here, minus Katerina." Elijah said,

"Then shouldn't it be me who goes?" Katherine asked,

"Well... Klaus doesn't know of your existence, if he found out that you exist.. existed, he'd kill you." Elijah said,

"Then its settled." Damon said,

"Now, Alaric you have the weapons?" Elijah asked,

"Yes, I have a lot of vervain and wolfsbane stocked up, Jeremy and I made about hundreds of stakes and I have three huge launchers and about ten small hide-able launchers." Alaric replied,

"And I've got lots of blood stocked up too, I suggest we keep a lot, and drink a lot." Damon said,

"Lets go then." Elijah said.

Damon and I were driving in his Camaro, he was silent, and I noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel very tightly. I gently put my hand on his shoulder,

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He tried to smirk but his voice gave him away.

"I'm sorry, for putting you through this." I said quietly,

"This, this is just an obstacle. Don't ever be sorry, you gave me love... you.. you saved me. I love you and I promise you we'll get through this." He said and I smiled at him,

"I love you too." I said.

To say the mansion was big would be an understatement, it was huge and extravagant. We parked way back but it was still freakishly visible.

"Elena, come on, no need to space out. We need your head in here." Elijah said and I nodded.

"Okay." I nodded shaking my head.

"Jonah, Damon, Tyler and Elena follow me. Its still not the full moon, can I count on you to at least try to attack Klaus if need be?" Elijah said,

"Yeah, I'll try." Tyler replied.

"Well then, by any means lets go." Elijah said.


	18. Chapter 18: Finale

AN- Well this is it, the final chapter. Finito, we are done, well for this part anyway. The sequel will be up later, I cant promise a fixed date, maybe next month, or sooner. But still thanks for the ride.

Please review.

**Chapter 18,**

We made our way inside the mansion, Elijah had tied my hands to make it look like I had come against my wishes and tied Damon as well, he had made it look like there was vervain, but it was actually just some chemical to make Damon's hands look burned, I saw his expression turn rock hard, he meant business now.

"Jenkins, tell Klaus we're here." Elijah said with a different tone, a different air of command in his voice. The man, Jenkins, trembled with fear at the mention of the name, Klaus. I saw that there were six guards (vampires) on this level. Looks like Klaus was really over confident.

"Six here, mostly six up." Elijah whispered.

"Ah! Finally, we meet again sport! What a pleasant surprise. So great to finally meet the lovely Ms...?" A man came walking in. Klaus. He was tall and really handsome. He was very... Nordic in appearance and his eyes were blazingly electric blue and he had short, close-cropped platinum blonde hair, almost whitish but not so that you'd notice. He wore a long tan coat.

"Tell the man your name." Elijah said looking into my eyes as though to compel me,

"Elena Gilbert." I said facing Klaus and saying that in the most robotic and monotonous voice I could. At that point I didn't feel scared. I felt the so called 'Petrova Fire' rage on inside me.

"Pleasure is all mine sweetheart." He said.

"Is the werewolf indisposed?" Klaus asked,

"Yes he is." Elijah replied.

"And the vampire?" Klaus asked,

"Of course. I don't want to mess this up now." Elijah said,

"Good job sport." Klaus said,

"Excuse me, Klaus, but if you don't mind I'd like to watch the ceremony." Elijah said his lips shut in a tight smile,

"I know that, the ceremony is in a while. If you'd like you can stay here, or come back later." Klaus said.

"If you allow, Klaus, I'd wish to stay." Elijah said and Klaus nodded.

"Jenkins, tie up the vampire, werewolf and the witch. Trevor, escort Mr. Elijah to his room, then get three servings of human food, the best for the doppelgänger. I'll take Ms. Gilbert from here." He said and motioned me to follow him, everything inside me told me to follow that man and I realized the source of that... feeling was Elijah, I followed Klaus and he led me up the elegant mahogany stairs to a huge room.

It was a great big room, with all the modern necessities, including a huge television, a gaming station? I ignored the churning feeling in my stomach.

Klaus looked at me, his piercing blue eyes gazed into mine, and I knew he was going to compel me,

"All other compulsion on you will wear off. You will be yourself with me." He said after his pupils had returned to normal, I waited a few seconds to see if this was a trick or not, When he had a look on frustration, I looked around as in trying to assess my surroundings.

"Where am I? Your... oh no!" I exclaimed and Klaus looked at me amused.

"Yes my dear, I am your worst nightmare, or the best darn thing that ever happened to you. Whichever way you take it, I am Klaus." He said with a mock dramatic effect.

"So, are you gonna kill me?" I asked bluntly and he raised his eyebrow at me,

"Ah, so they proclaim me as the villain" He chuckles to himself

"Wait what...?" I tried to move my hands but his icy grip pinned them to the walls.

"Good. Now, can I ask you something Elena?" He said looking into my eyes,

"Your gonna ask anyway." I said flatly and he smiled,

"Clever... Now, imagine that you have everything, all the power in the world, imagine you are very superior. Now, there is a way, a way to make your arch enemy, inferior but that will make your allies, more powerful. What would you do? What path would you choose?" He asked, his grip on my hands tightening.

"If you are 'oh so superior' like you say so, you can easily take over your arch enemy. Now, I know what this is referring to, and I don't know what your motive is behind breaking the curse, but I think its a stupid move. Vamps don't generally like you, maybe you can take out vamps. But if all the vampires can walk in the Sun, how many can you face? How many can you compel to be of your service. So I ask again, why do you want to break the curse?" I ask and his stony expression remains the same.

"Your smarter than Katerina, your not throwing yourself at me. I am a desirable man, I have good... bedside manners, so to speak. So why are you not using yourself." He asked and a look of disgust washes over my face.

"If my hands weren't tied, I'd probably slap you." I say and he quirks his eyebrows before laughing.

"You look like Katherine, but you are so different from her." He says to himself.

"Well, deal with it." I murmur.

"How do you have the courage to say these things? I know your scared from your irregular heart beats, yet I don't seem to faze you. Why?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"Because, your gonna kill me, so why be all scared, no good will come out of it." I said,

"Umhm, what the? Come with me." He said as we heard crashing sounds from downstairs.

Showtime.

We reached downstairs in a fuzz, everything was destroyed, I saw Damon pull out a guys heart out and Stefan and Katherine and Caroline were all vamped out, using my increased speed and strength I punched Klaus away and as he stumbled backwards, more by shock that a little human like me did that then my strength, but stumbled nevertheless and I zipped over to Elijah's side. It was ironic that the tiles on the floor sketched a line between me and my friends vs Klaus and his goons. Good vs Evil, light vs dark...

"What are you?" Klaus asked amazed by my strength.

"My daughter." Elijah spoke and Klaus laughed.

"Not possible." Klaus said,

"Believe what you want brother, the shaman gifted me, he knew about you and your evil plans. I got to sire a child. The Petrova doppelganger, so ha to you." Elijah said and I saw Klaus's eyes redden with anger.

"Guards!" He yelled with such ferocity and out of nowhere fifteen vampires came, one was at my side, stake in hand, I looked him in the eye and compelled him,

"You will stake yourself with that in your heart." I said and in a second that stake was in the guys chest, I felt horrified and puked.

"Elena, catch." Katherine threw me a sword which I caught,

It was on. There was blood everywhere and the sound of fighting, the sound of flesh ripping apart and bones breaking. It was all out war, a mini war but a war for peace. Out of nowhere I felt something grab me, I jumped and fell, but not before the sword cut the already week vampires arm, he groaned in pain and Damon decapitated him.

Then all of a sudden, we had killed the goons, and then there was one.

Klaus.

We were all tired, and Klaus laughed before he threw a stake aimed right at me,

"Noo!" Damon wailed before he threw himself at me, time stopped. I screamed, he would be hit. He would di...

"DAMON!" I screamed, but it was too late, he had been hit. The stake had struck at his heart, he was... I leant by his body,]

"No, please... Please, don... don't leave me, don't die..." I wailed, and I felt Katherine pick me up.

"He's not dead. Not yet. Get up." She hauled me up. Elijah was there on Klaus's back, hitting him and then with a burst of energy Klaus threw him across the room as his body bent in a crooked angle. But I didn't care, my gaze was at the lifeless body infront of me...

Damon.

The only sound that jerked me back to reality was when Klaus screamed in pain when Bonnie and Luka and.. Isobel?, came into the room, He was on his knees with the pain, Bonnie had grabbed onto Jeremy but Luka kept on going, blood was gushing down his nose, but he didn't stop, and then suddenly Luka fell face first to the floor. And when Jonah screamed and went to his son, a Klaus goon killed him, Katherine then killed the goon. But Bonnie kept on going, holding Jeremy for power, Isobel gave me the dagger,

"Only you can kill him." and I mustered all the anger and ran towards Klaus and launched it into Klaus's cold, black heart.

He looked with me with anguish in his eyes before he died.

"Damon?" I said,

"Elena.., your blood. Will... heal him." Elijah managed to croak out. I looked around for something to break skin, there was a pocket knife lying around, I flinched a little at the pain but then put my wrist near Damon's mouth.

"Drink, please." I murmured as I saw some of the color return to his body. Stefan who was by my side, stake in his leg, tears staining his eyes turned to face Elijah,

"But he was dead.." He began.

"No, the stake missed his heart barely, but it did. He was in a state of unconsciousness, a coma for vampires. And only special blood could bring him out of it. If he didn't get either the doppelgängers blood, or a warlock's he'd die. But since he got it.. He'll be okay." Elijah said.

After drinking, Damon coughed before he opened his eyes, he tried to sit up but then howled in the pain of the stake.

"Its okay, slowly." I coo to him.

"I love you." He says tears in his eyes,

"I love you too." I say back to him, before I start crying. But I notice everyone, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, even Katherine and Elijah come close to us.

We survived this and our bond strengthened.


End file.
